


Light Up The Night

by Ren1327



Series: Heaven in Hell [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Big Sisters Charlie and Vaggie, Everyone hates Valentino, F/M, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Loona focused, M/M, Mimzy is best aunt, Multi, Niffty is best pal, Original Character(s), Pining Alastor, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Supportive Niffty, complicated lore, there's gonna be a lot of characters guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: Angel is placed under strict house arrest after the very public break up of Vox and Valentino. He has no choice but to wander the hotel and get to know his co-workers as a means of entertainment. On top of that, Husk has been acting weird and conversing with Alastor in secret when everyone discovers that Angel can recall everything from his past life!
Relationships: Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Heaven in Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159214
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> "Wow, no Camp Cretaceous? Ren, what's with you, Man?"
> 
> I'll tell you what! I wanted to write for one of my favorite fandoms! I've been with Hazbin since I saw the old Demon Headcanon Voices video from about 5 years ago. I really wanted the show to succeed and wow! I've been smitten ever since because of the lore and mystery around it!
> 
> And I've always wanted to write about my favorite character....Mimzy.  
> She's kinda my type. Short and round like a Hershey's kiss and still able to kick my ass.
> 
> But she has yet to be introduced in the show or comics, so I'll focus on my second and third favorite character Husk, Angel Dust and Alastor. Yes, I said second and third, but I count Angel and Husk as a pair, leave it be.
> 
> I'm so excited to get started on this. Since I have a full time job and school (help me)…I wont be able to chapter dump unless I just forget to update. As far as I can promise is one chapter guaranteed every two weeks. 
> 
> I hope you all join me on this adventure and enjoy!
> 
> CW: Homophobia, violence, implied sexual violence, implied forced prostitution, drug use and domestic violence.  
> Please take care of yourself and skip if you need to.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a shit day that was only going to get shittier.

Angel strut down the hall to the bar where the cat demon was mixing a new drink. His lips curled as he sat on a stool, crossing a long leg over the other and leaning forward so his fluff rested on the counter.

“Hey, Kitty. That for me?”

Husk glared at him before downing the drink on one go.

“Rude.”

“What’s rude is your pig sneaking down here and eating all my cherries again.” Husk growled.

“Aw, he loves his treats.” Angel said with a grin. “Why don’t I repay you with my own?”

“No thanks.” He growled, moving away. “Just keep him in your room. Alastor wants suckling pork and he always eyes him when he’s with me.”

Angel nodded with a tsk. “I’ll keep my door locked. Where’s Charlie?”

Husk rose a brow. Angel rarely called Lucifer’s daughter by her given name.

“Princess is out on business. The other one is in charge if ya need something.”

“Ugh. Never mind.” Angel huffed and looked through his phone.

There was the sound of soft jazz from the speakers as Angel looked through his phone, Husk cleaning some glasses as the silence settled comfortably over the lobby before the spider demon gasped softly.

Angel made another soft sound as he stared at his little pink device.

“Vodka.” He said suddenly.

“I can’t give ya nothing for free—”

Angel slapped a wad of crumpled twenties on the counter.

“Vodka.” He said again, firmly.

Husk handed him the whole bottle and watched Angel start guzzling it down.

“Hey, Ang.” He said softly. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Val—”

His phone buzzed and he froze, looking down at the thing as if it were a landmine.

“Vox broke up with Val…” He whispered and moved a shaking hand to it, looking at the notification.

“Don’t!” Husk suddenly yelled.

“What?”

“Don’t answer. Send your pics to my phone. The ones you can’t live without. Hurry up!”

“Husky, I can’t just—”

“Angel.” He said sternly.

“A…Alright.” Angel said and quickly ignored the text to send his photos of him, Cherry and Fat Nuggets to Husk.

Husk fiddled with his own phone and then held his hand out.

Angel, confused, gave him his phone…

…and husk dropped it into a blender, turning it on max.

Angel stared in horror as his phone was shredded to bits and then thrown into the garbage disposal, Husk turning that on as well, wet crunching heard.

“What the fuck, Husk?!” Angel yelled.

“Why is everyone yelling?” Vaggie groaned as she walked in.

“Husk trashed my phone!” Angel yelled.

“You can’t go back to him and if you don’t have your phone, you can play dumb!” Husk yelled.

“I don’t see how that’s your business—”

“He gonna hurt ya and ya know it!” Husk roared.

“Shut up!” Vaggie yelled.

The lobby was very silent, and Husk sighed. He glared at Vaggie before looking at Angel.

“If Vox and Valentino broke up, again, then he’s gonna take it out on youse. Right?”

Angel crossed his arms and looked down.

“You’re grounded, Angel.” Vaggie said.

“What?!” Angel screeched.

“For your protection.” She looked around. “Alastor. Can I have you and Niffty—”

Alastor showed up in a rush of green flames next to her and she yelped, pointing her harpoon at him in alarm. She lowered it with a snarl and turned to Angel.

“Effective immediately, Angel Dust is not to leave the hotel at all or receive any visitors.” She said.

“Cherri.” Husk said.

“What?” Vaggie asked.

“Cherri wouldn’t rat him out.” Husk said and Angel stared at him. “She loves him, and he loves her like family. Plus, isn’t she technically helping with his recovery?”

“Do not twist around the rules to—” Vaggie started.

“Done!” Alastor said, voice scratchy. “Angel will not be allowed outside and only Ms. Cherri Bomb is allowed to see him.”

“Wait, I didn’t—”

“But I did!” Alastor said with a wider grin, cutting off the moth girl. “My dear, we wouldn’t our dear Angel to rebel too hard and hurt himself or the hotel’s reputation any further. And Miss Cherri rarely causes damage to the hotel. Rarely.”

Niffty grinned and nodded.

Vaggie stared hard at Alastor.

“…You’re trying to piss me off.”

“Is it working?” The radio demon asked.

Vaggie growled and Angel crossed his arms again as Niffty climbed on the stool next to him.

“Oh, no. Broken hearts call for something much, much sweeter!” She scolded at Husk. “He needs Lemon Drops and Woo woos!”

Husk rose a brow.

“And keep them coming!” She said, banging on the table comically.

Angel was a second away from storming off when Husk shrugged.

“Fine. Open bar on the house for tonight. You two want in on this?”

“NO!” Vaggie roared and Alastor wordlessly left her to sit at the bar.

Vaggie took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay. I will get in touch with Charlie and make sure the hotel is secure.”

“Thanks, Babe.” Angel said and Vaggie paused, looking back before she nodded and left.

“Sidecar, snowy.” Alastor said as Husk mixed syrup and lemon juice into a glass with vodka.

“Just for tonight ya degenerates.” He reminded them gruffly.

“Yay!” Niffty said as two Lemon Drops were put before her and Angel.

“Fuck him!” She toasted, lifting her little glass.

Angel huffed and smiled, lifting his own as he clinked it to her gently.

“Fuck ‘im.”

*

Niffty was hugging Angel around the waist, dead asleep.

His first instinct was to swat her off but decided to be nice to the little maid for a change.

“You’re being surprisingly docile tonight.” Alastor said, still having the same drink, the glass never losing volume despite the several sips the overlord took of it.

“I ain’t stupid. It’s safer here than at the clubs.” He said and swallowed; fur hot from the liquor. “Besides, I thought you hated Vox. Aren’t you going to shove it in his face how he cant make a relationship work?”

Alastor sighed. “My boy, unfortunately, relationships rarely work out down here.”

“Mind sharing with the class?” Angel asked.

He heard loud static and winced, noticing Niffty squirm a little, placing a hand where he believed her ear was hidden.

“Sorry, geez!” He exclaimed.

Alastor’s face morphed back into his normal grin, but his eyes seemed distant.

“…Did you…like ‘em?” He asked.

The Overlord glared and Angel put up a hand. “Just asking.”

The lobby was silent before Alastor tilted his head.

“I liked them…her, enough.” Alastor said, voice low and slightly distorted with what Angel could assume was emotion. “But I couldn’t give her what she needed.”

“You’re an Overlord. By power, not influence.”

“Ang.” Husk said. “Drop it.”

“Alright, fair enough.” He said, keeping his hand on Niffty’s head.

“Any past loves of your own?” Alastor asked.

“What?”

“Tit for tat, dear boy.” Alastor said, grin widening.

Angel shivered. “I uh…don’t remember to be honest.”

“This place don’t let you remember nice things.” Husk growled.

“That’s not true.” Angel said and Alastor and Husk’s attention snapped to him.

“What?”

“You…you remember something nice?” Husk asked. “Something not related to your death?”

“Yeah. My sister.” He said. “She’s not here, trust me, my brother would have complained about her crying. She was a real crybaby—”

“Seriously?!” Vaggie asked from the doorway where Charlie was, the Princess staring at the Spider Demon.

“Angel…” She walked up to him. “What do you remember about your life?”

“Uh…All of it? Most of it?” He asked.

“Good and bad?” Charlie asked. “Childhood?”

“Yeah.”

“That makes no sense!” Vaggie yelled. “Sinners lose their good memories after they rename themselves!”

“Angel…Did you sign over your real name?” Charlie asked. “When you started working for Valentino?”

“No.” Angel said. “I gave him my fake name and we never did the blood thing cause he was high as fuck.”

“What did you sign?”

“Angelo Costa.” He said. “It was my fake name when I was alive and trying to hide out from my dad.”

Charlie stared at him.

“You…You are special.” She said.

“Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Angel asked, irritated.

“When sinners first arrive, they give themselves new names because they usually can’t remember their names.” Charlie explained. “And only remember what they lost rather than living in those moments.”

“I remember my name because someone was yelling it. It was Molly. I heard her yelling my name and the cocaine…” He noticed his hand was shaking. “I was overdosing…”

He clutched his hair.

“I…I can’t remember my death…I can’t see it like I saw her…I can only remember her voice calling me. I dont even know if she was there...” He said.

“Th-That’s the opposite of what we all went through.” Vaggie said.

“Speak for yourself.” Husk grumbled. “You keep your memories if you made a deal with a demon when alive.”

Alastor made an odd static noise as he looked at Husk before going back to stare at Angel.

Niffty was awake and looking at him expectantly.

Everyone was.

Too many eyes.

Why were there so many eyes?

There were so many eyes looking down at him. Bright lights.

He was on set again.

This was easy. Put on a show, smile and never show fear-

His father was standing over him with a crowbar.

“He’s dead. And if I catch wind of you fucking another man, I’ll do more than break your legs.” He said icily, walking out of his bedroom.

He sobbed as the door slammed and he was left alone.

The door creaked open a few moments later, two figures creeping inside. 

One set to tending to his wounds, manicured fingernails and many fine rings ruined from tending his bloody nose and mouth. Tired brown eyes peeking from a mask of make-up as a soft hand cupped his cheek. He was pulled into someone’s chest, another soft hand going over his mouth as the older woman pulled his legs and bound them with tight silk sashes and braced them with wooden poles.

He screamed and cried into the hand, a soft voice shushing him and fearful eyes looking towards the door. When it was done, the two lifted him to the bed and his mother held a glass of water to his lips as his sister stroked his hair.

If his father found them doing this, they would no better than he was. He already saw a ring of bruises shaped like his father’s hand on his mother’s neck and his sister’s wrist.

She looked down at him as his mother snuck back out to get him some food. Singing softly to him and saying his name over and over as if to anchor him to his body.

“Angel?” Charlie called.

“Anthony.” He said softly. “My name was Anthony…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tries to make nice and meets someone new.

Charlie laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“You still up, Hun?” Vaggie asked as she came in, freshly showered.

“I just cant understand it. Angel…He was always…something.”

“A whole lot of something.” Vaggie muttered as she towel dried her hair and brushed it out.

“No. I mean. Notice how he’s white?”

“I think it’s more olive since he’s Italian?” She said. “I think. I don’t know, I haven’t met many Italian families. They’re pale, but not white.”

“No. His fur. He’s white and pink. Most demons…sinners, they have darker coloring, but Angel…he sticks out like a sore thumb.” She said.

“I think he likes it that way.” Vaggie said.

“Vagatha.” Charlie chided.

“What do you want me to say, Charlie?” Vaggie asked softly. “I’m as confused as you are.”

She tied her hair up and pushed back the covers to lay down. Charlie looked up from the covers.

“I just think we should be extra…attentive. For now.”

“Fine. But I wont let him get in the way of work.” Vaggie said, smiling when Charlie turned her back to her so she could pull her close and tuck her chin over her girlfriend’s shoulder.

*

Niffty was nowhere to be found and Vaggie sighed at the enormous amounts of redecorating she had to do alone.

“Hiya, toots.” Angel said as he walked in.

“Why are you here?” She asked. “Don’t you usually hang out at the bar? Or, I’m sorry, _the welcome desk._ ”

“Still salty about that, huh?” Angel asked.

She gave him a flat look and looked him up and down.

“What are you wearing?” She asked.

Angel was in denim shorts and a button up flannel tied in a knot right under his fluff. He had a matching headband pushing his hair back.

“I told Niffty I’d help you while she sleeps off her hangover. And Husky’s still sleeping himself. Al already did the lobby and first few floors. So, here I am.”

“And he thought it’d be more fun just to summon the supplies and make us work.” She grumbled.

“So, what are we doin’?”

“Stripping wallpaper so we can paint the walls later.” She said. “Then we let it dry and refurnish the rooms.”

Angel watched her pour a water mixture into a spray bottle. She tore off some wallpaper and sprayed the leftover paper backing before slowly peeling the rest off.

“Gonna explain it?” Angel asked impatiently.

“Ugh, just rip off the vinyl, spray down the paper and CAREFULLY—” She growled the word loudly. “Peel it off.”

“Vinyl?” Angel asked.

“It’s an old building with old wallpaper. Ergo, it has a vinyl layer.” She said.

“Huh. I never knew.” He said and started ripping down some.

“I’ve had to work on houses, so….”

“Still pretty good info to come by. I bet not a lot of people know about wallpaper.”

“Are you making fun of me?” She huffed.

“Geez!” Angle said, throwing a strip of wallpaper at her. “I’m tryin’ to make nice! It’s a fucking compliment!”

Vaggie sidestepped the wallpaper and crossed her arms.

He growled and threw up his hands.

“Okay! I get it. I’m a whore and a deviant!” He yelled. “That doesn’t mean you get to treat me like trash!”

“I treat you the way I treat you because you can’t get your fucking act together!” Vaggie yelled back, throwing her arms out.

“Oh, and you think going cold turkey and being a good is so fucking easy?!” He yelled. “You’re in hell too, bitch, so don’t act all high and mighty!”

“Yeah, because I killed myse—” She stopped and covered her eye. “You know what. Fuck you, Angel. Charlie might believe you can change, but I know people like you. You don’t want to change.”

“Cause a’ people like you.” He spat.

She looked up.

“What did you just say?” She asked, voice low and angry.

“You always think you know me, but ya don’t. Ya don’t know what I had ta go through as a kid, a teen, a fucking thirty year old under my old man’s thumb and trying to keep them…keep them safe.” He said, crossing his own arms and looking away.

“You hate talking about your father.” She said, as if finding out something she clearly knew.

“And you like giving up on me.” He said. “You gave up on me just like he did. Just like Arakniss. Like…Like…”

His head hurt.

He remembered a man. Drinking himself to death in the snow. His hands had so many scars and long thick fingers. Angel wanted to feel them trailing on his neck.

“Ey, Mista.” He said softly, as if he was standing in front of him.

“Angel?” Vaggie’s voice was muffled, as if in another room. Underwater. Through a phone.

“Mista, ya need a few bucks or something?” He asked the illusion.

“ _Go fuck yourself_.” The voice said, gruff and tired. The fingers flexed and Angel wanted to hold them to his cheeks.

“I got a nice warm room where you can watch.” He said, his smile unsure and wobbly, scared even.

Why was he so hot?

It was snowing and his skin…Skin?

“ _…Fine._ ” The man said and started to lift his head.

Angel gasped and covered his mouth before running to the window and opening it, puking out his breakfast and left over booze on some unsuspecting Imp. He dry heaved and felt hands on his back.

“N-No!” He yelled and fell to the floor, scrabbling back against a wall.

“Angel!” Vaggie yelled. “Hey! Look at me!”

Angel focused on Vaggie as best he could.

But she was gray and her bow merged and melded into two hearts that seemed to glow. He swallowed and gabbed one of her ankles, looking up desperately. 

“Ya got some suga for me, Daddy?” He asked, speech slurring. “Please! I need it!”

Vaggie took a step back. “Holy shit, are you…You are! Angel, listen to me. Angel, you’re detoxing.”

“Mista Valentino…” He purred. “I’ll do anythin'. I just need some suga! My head…My head is actin' up again!”

Vaggie shook her head.

“Sorry, Angel.” She said and smacked him hard.

Angel fell down and gasped. He blinked hard as he laid on his side.

“Stop. Don’t move.” Vaggie said as he heard static. “Help me.”  
He saw a familiar pair of dark shoes walk into his line of quickly blurring sight.

“How interesting.” He heard the Radio Demon purr before he fell asleep.

*

Angel gasped as he shot up into a sitting position, only to fall back clutching his head.

“Fuck!” He yelled and looked around his room.

On his nightstand, he saw some pain medicine and a bottle of water along with his cigarettes and a note.

“Dear Angel, Husk is taking care of your little piggy and Vaggie left you some medicine and water. Don’t worry, it’s the good stuff. Husk said to leave you your cigarettes so you could have something to take the edge off. He said no booze for now, but he and I can make you some food. Love, Niffty.”

Angel looked to his left to the cyclops girl who was wiping down his windows.

“Why did ya leave a note if you were just gonna read it outload?” He asked her.

“I've been here.” She said. “How do you feel?”

“Like a train ran over me, fucked me, then ran over me ten more times.” He sighed and swallowed the pills dry.

Niffty made a face.

“You need food.” She said. “What do you like?”

Angel huffed and crossed his arms, Niffty leaning in close.

“Come on~” She said. “The faster you tell me, the faster I go away and tell Husk to bring you your piggy~”

He sighed. “Uh…meat and cheese ravioli? Breaded and baked with no sauce?”

“Ooh! I wanna make it!” She said excitedly.

Angel winced at how loud she was, but smirked. “Well, get to it, Squirt!”

“Aye aye!” She said and ran out.

Charlie barely got out of the way of the excitable shorter demon, coming in with an awkward knock on the doorframe.

“Angel?”

“Yeah?”

“Okay, I got some good news and bad news.” She said.

“Uh-huh?”

“Good news is. You’re detoxing is going great and you should be clean by tomorrow night!” She said.

Angel gave her a flat look. “And the good news?”

“Angel, this is good.” She said. “You-know-who has deep pockets in the drug business and the farther you stay from him, the better.”

“So what’s the bad news?” Angel sighed.

“Cherry had to go into hiding.” Charlie said softly.

“What?!” Angel yelled.

“She’s safe!" Charlie said quickly. "She’s with a very trusted friend of Alastor’s and doing great. I hear.”

“…Did Val try to get to her?” Angel asked softly.

Charlie nodded. “He um, he has a lot of people looking for her. And for you.”

Angel sighed and closed his eyes.

“Fuck. He’s never gone through so much trouble for another one of the actors.” He chuckled. “But then again, I’m the cash cow y’know?”

He sniffed and felt a weight on his stomach.

He looked up and a small warm tongue licked between his eyes.

Fat nuggets blinked and he smiled, taking the pig from Husk and cuddling him close.

“I think he’s done for now, Princess.” Husk said, escorting Charlie out.

“But—”

Husk slammed the door and sighed.

“She’s fine. I went with Al to check on her earlier.” He said. “She asked me to help ferry letters for you two, but I said I’m not a delivery boy.”

He held out a letter regardless.

Angel took it, stuffing it in his fur.

“One of Al’s friends is supposed to come by every other day to report on Cherry and the gossip going around.” He said. “She’ll take any letters you have to send her way.”

“No texting?”

“We decided to keep on the down low for now. No tracking. No posting. No texts or calls. We know Vox and Valentino are through for now, but we never know if that will change.”

“Man, y’all really thought this through.”

“Of course we did, Idiot. We don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re our friend.” He said.

Angel’s eyes widened and Husk slapped a hand over his mouth.

“I mean…” He huffed and stalked out, Niffty darting around him to hop to Angel’s bedside.

“Oh dear, he looked grumpy.” She said. "Well, more than usual."

Angel smiled as she held up a covered plate of still steaming ravioli.

“Hey, uh, Niffty.” He asked as he took the plate.

“Yes?”

“We’re friends, right?”

The little maid though for a minute before grinning. “Yes!”

Angel smiled again as she sat on the other side of the bed, both eating the ravioli and chatting about nothing in particular.

*

A shadow fell over the glass of the front door and Alastor shivered slightly.

“Ah, Rosie…” He crooned. “How you enjoy torturing me.”

He opened the door, a dainty little fist held up and ready to knock.

“Good evening, my dear!” Alastor said, plastering on his familiar grin and opening his hand to her.

Mimzy, wrapped in a white fur shawl smiled up at the Radio Demon and waved off his hand.

“Oh, none of that, Alastor.” She said with a smile, black and red eyes looking up at the much taller Overlord.

“Please do come in.” He said, moving aside for her.

The short woman walked in, hips swaying as she took short quick steps. She looked around and pursed her lips, nodding.

“Nice place you have here. Much more modern.” She said, then looked over her shoulder. “Thought you liked the classic feel of my club and Rosie’s shop.”

“I still visit.” Alastor said. “But you lovely ladies make it difficult to chose who to see first.”

“Oh relax. I know in the end, both of you will come to see me and have a chat.” She said. “It’s hard sometimes to avoid the teeth in Cannibal Colony. Though…”

Alastor rose a brow as she put a finger to her lips, lids lowering.

“There’s somethin’ familiar about it…” She said softly and blinked a few times with a sigh. “If not for the teeth…”

“Rosie made sure our little guest is behaving?” Alastor suddenly asked.

“We moved her upstairs for now. She’s…a gal of a different kind. Vulgar, nasty. All rough and tumble. Oh, Rosie and I love her.” She said, her voice squeaking a bit. “She’s knocked out quite a few teeth herself.”

Alastor’s nose wrinkled the littlest bit, his shadow frowning in the corner out of Mimzy’s sight.

“Don’t worry. I’m hopin’ once all this nonsense is cleared up, she’ll come work at my club.” She said. “And you betta still visit me.”

“I’ll come during afternoon hours.” He said.

Mimzy smiled and shook her head. “Oh, Alasta…erm.”

She coughed as she tried to push her old Brooklynn accent back a bit. Alastor couldn’t help but want to hear it. Angel was a decade or so younger than Mimzy when he died and had the same accent, if not sloppier and thicker.

“You’re doing me a great favor.” He said.

“Ain't it supposed to be the other way around?” She teased and Alastor’s grin widened as he chuckled.

“Would you like to meet our Angel?” He asked.

“I heard from Cherry as much as she would give me. They very much show a different side to him from the rumors from his former…eh, clients.” She said, her sharp little nose wrinkling in distaste. “I wanna put a face to a name.”

“Of course, right this way.” Alastor said, taking her to the elevator he had convinced the rest of the residents and staff (aside from Niffty) that was out of order.

He took her up to the second floor and to a suite 8 in an empty hall.

He knocked twice before opening the door, seeing Angel and Niffty eating some kind of baked cheese and meat pasta.

“Hi, Mister Alastor!” Niffty said and gasped when she saw who was with him. “Miss Mimzy!”

“Hiya, Niffty!” Mimzy said and walked in, hugging the small woman.

She looked up to see the tall white and pink spider demon, blinking owlishly.

“Oh, look at you.” She said. “Cherry said you were a looker, but you’re a damn ringer!”

Angel blinked and grinned. “Not too bad yourself, Toots!”

She giggled as Alastor leered at Angel. The Spider demon took notice but played it cool.

“So, you Smile’s friend?” He asked.

“Oh yes, we go back quite a bit, isn’t that right, Alastor?” She asked.

“Indeed. This is Mimzy, owner of the little speak easy down the way near the clock tower.”

“I know that place, we tried to book it for a drag show scene in one of our por-I mean, movies.”

“And I said no and sent your boss the heads of the men he sent to negotiate.” She said with a smile.

“That was you?” Angel asked excitedly.

Alastor watched them, his grin quirking down in the corners the littlest bit as he glowered. Angel saw and he put his grin back on.

He had to keep smiling.

Had to.

Mimzy took Angel’s letter and Alastor walked her out, turning to see Angel Dust standing there, arms crossed.

“May I help you?”

“She’s nice.” He said. “And brutal. And you like her.”

“Get on with it.” Alastor hummed.

“…I know a lovesick fool.” Angel teased.

“Careful, Angel. Tongues have ways of disappearing.” Alastor hissed, static and screeching filling the entrance way.

Angel asked, ignoring the threat. “You know why I’m so…different.”

“I do. But unfortunately, it’s caught in a deal.” Alastor said, Angel flinching.

“And I’m a part of this deal?”

“Please.” Alastor said. “You were collateral damage I didn’t even know about.”

“Wh…you…what did you do to me?!” Angel yelled.

“Why not make a new deal, dear boy?” Alastor asked.

“I don’t trust you for a second.”

“A freebee then.” Alastor said with a grin.

“Fine.”

“Find out who I was and what memories I need, and I will tell you everything you need to know.” He said and in a flash was gone.

Angel stared at the spot and then stomped a foot.

“That’s vague as fuck!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has another flashback

Angel sat at Husk’s bar, feeling tired and drained.

His night had been great. Food and gossip turned to drinking games with Niffty again to help him sleep. Somewhere between night and day, he had caught something, and his hangover made it worse.

His morning had been awful as he puked and sweat and nursed a bad headache from Lucifer himself.

He held a glass of ice to his forehead as Husk washed dishes.

“Why don’t you go up to your room?” Husk asked.

“Niffty is cleanin’ it up and I really can’t handle her mile a minute talking right now.” He groaned.

“Hm.”

“Hey, Husk.”

“Yeah?”

“What do you know about Alastor?”

Husk dropped a glass in the sink, causing it to bang around and chip.

Angel groaned and covered his ears as Husk cursed softly.

“Don’t.” Husk hissed. “Don’t go putting your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“But I need to find out about him so I can find out about me.” He said with a whine.

“The fuck?” Husk asked, then paused, his ear twitching. “No. Do not go down that road, Angel. He lures you in with freebies and then bam!”

He slammed a hand on the bar top, making Angel whine.

“But Husk, what if this can help me…I dunno…actually get out of here?” He asked. “Find…her.”

“Her?” Husk asked. “Didn’t know you went for broads.”

“My sister, Asshole.” Angel growled. “She’s not in hell. Neither is my Ma. But then again…Ugh, this hangover makin’ me think stupid shit!”

Husk watched him a moment before starting to mix together some lemons, olives and tomatoes. After blending in ice, he put it in a tall glass with some celery and a pink straw. He pushed it to Angel.

“Virgin Mary. Drink it all.” He said and Angel wrinkled his nose.

“Virgin—”

“Drink it, then get some sleep.” He said. “I’ll have Niffty bring you up some soup, so sleep for now.”

“Sure.” Angel said and sipped the cool drink, sighing at the taste of veggies. He missed the taste of actual vegetables.

“How do you get this stuff?” He asked.

“Why, you need something?” He asked. “I can add it to my list.”

“You get it from the black market?” Angel asked.

“Duh. And for free considering it’s on you know who’s tab.” He huffed.

“Cool.” Angel said and sipped his drink.

“Use to be more mainlined until a couple decades ago.”

“You use those weird ass imps?”

“Alastor use to go up.”

“What?!” Angel asked. “Does Charlie know?”

Husk groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

“Fuck…no! No, she doesn’t and this stays between us!” He hissed.

“For how long? Why? Just ta get food?” Angel asked.

“No…yes, just…he was…just don’t tell anyone.” Husk seemed to beg.

“Husk…This may be my scrambled up brain thinkin’…does…does he make deals upstairs?”

Husk snarled and dragged his claws over the bar top, Angel covering his ears and glaring at him at the loud screeching noise. The cat demon held his fingers up, his eyes glaring through the needle thin appendages like a cage.

“A few.”

Angel blinked at him and quietly left the bar without a word, passing a concerned Niffty and ducking into his room before Charlie could find him.

*

Husk saw the shadow before he felt an ice cold hand clap down on his shoulder. 

“My, my, Husker.” Alastor purred. “Being a military man, I think you would know…”

“Lose lips sink ships.” He answered.

Alastor walked before him, his grin twitching in the corners as his eyes narrowed.

“You understand why I took those little blanks of yours.” He said lowly. “And that fun little feeling you associate with them.”

“I do. You took my happy ending from me.” He said. “Cause you’re a sick bastard.”

“You wanted to survive. You were a scared pilot who couldn’t bear with the thought of going out in a blaze of glory for your country!” Alastor said with a flourish.

“And look at me now.” Husk grumbled. “Old, alone, in hell under a sadist’s thumb and unable to feel love.”

“You couldn’t find what I needed and gave up.” Alastor said, high pitch noises building around them. “So I took what you bet.”

“I didn’t give up! I thought I had time and I wanted to find them.” He hissed, hearing the static build up and screech before dying down.

It was silent as Alastor leaned close to his ear.

“Well, we all make mistakes.” The radio demon crooned. “Let’s see how well our little Angel does.”

“What does he—what did he bet?!” Husk growled.

“Nothing. But I did take something from him.” He said.

“You took something from Angel?”

“Collateral damage from something else. You may have been my first fair deal to actually manifest, my friend, but there are still those who I never gave a sliver of a chance.” He explained, Husk looking shocked.

Alastor sat at the bar, took a cherry and popped it, stem and all, into his mouth. “I have recently learned that he could know the true location of my…item. So I owe him a little something should he find it.”

“Owe him what?” Husk asked as Alastor stood and dusted himself off.

“A chance.” Alastor said, walking away.

*

_It hurt._

_But it could always get worse._

_He ran through the alley in his sister’s borrowed coat, a scarf over his head._

_He could hear his Dad’s goons behind him._

_God, were they gonna break his legs again?_

_Or worse, would they go after his mom and Molly?_

_He bumped into someone and looked up into brown eyes._

_“Please!” He begged and grabbed the man’s lapels. “Ya gotta help me!”_

_“How much?” He asked and looked at him up and down._

_“Fuck, free! Just get me outta here!” He yelled and the man dragged him down another alley._

_The man pushed him behind a few boxes and forced him to his knees._

_“Okay, girlie. Let’s have some fun.”_

_“I’m not a—”_

_“Hey!” A man yelled and punched the other in the back of the head with a bottle._

_He gasped as the first man fell over._

_“You good, ma’am?”_

_“I’m not a gorl!” He yelled and scrambled to his feet, noticing the man was wearing a military uniform._

_The soldier rose a dark brow and he felt like he was now between a rock and a hard place._

_“Shit, shit…” He whispered as he backed up against a wall from the uniformed man._

_“Where did he go?!” He heard his father’s goons yell._

_“You in some kind of trouble kid?” The soldier asked._

_“I…please…please, I can’t…they’ll hurt me again.” He whimpered, holding back tears. “I just…I can’t help who I…”_

_The man grabbed his arm and pulled him close, putting his coat around him._

_“Hold on to my arm and act like we’re all sweet like, okay?” The soldier whispered._

_He nodded and the soldier put an arm around his waist, escorting him out to the shopping area. They kept a brisk pace, and he could hear the yelling fade as they made it to a more public area._

_“Where do you live?” The soldier asked._

_“I can’t…I can’t go back there.” He said._

_“You can come with me for now. I promise I wont do anything to you.” He said. “I got a room at the Five Aces. You can hide out there.”_

_He stopped._

_“Why ya being so nice to me?” He asked, looking at the man._

_“You were nice to me first. A couple years ago you gave me enough money to get some food and a shave. Saw a recruiter for the army on the way out and been doing fine ever since.”_

_“I ah, I don’t remember.” He said._

_“Don’t worry about it. I remember your voice when I first got here. What’s your name?”_

_He bit his lip and looked at the other, noticing he was slightly shorter than him._

_“Anthony Webber.” He said, supplying his false surname._

_“Nice to meet ya. I’m Captain Leon Harris.” He said, taking Anthony’s hand._

_Anthony smiled back as he shook Leon’s hand._

*

Angel sat up and clawed himself to the corner of his bed to vomit into a bucket Niffty had left him.

Fat Nuggets squealed and ran out of his little piggy door and into the hall.

“Angel?” Vaggie called and walked in.

Angel dry heaved and felt her hand on his back. He gasped and panted.

“I…Why didn’t I remember him?” He asked with a gasp.

“Remember who?”

“Leon, Vaggie!” He gasped and she held out a rag for him to wipe his mouth. “I can’t…why couldn’t I remember him before?”

“Are you remembering things?” She asked. “Was it like this before?”

“No, I remembered everything when I came down.” He said. “And Angel Dust wasn’t my name! It was how I died! My fake name was Anthony Webber.”

Vaggie left and quickly came back with a notebook.

“Your real name was Anthony. Your fake last name was Webber.” She said as she wrote down the information. “Your sister is Molly.”

“Wait. My Mom. Her name was Penelope! My mom’s name was Penelope—”

He grabbed the bucket and threw up again.

“Vaggie…I can’t do this!” He whined. “I need the stuff.”

“Yes, you can.” She urged. “You need to get this shit out of your body! All of it!”

“I’m not strong enough!” He yelled in rage, his body shaking hard.

“Yes you are! Look at me!” She said and grabbed his shoulders.

Angel tried to shake her off, but she held on fast and looked in his eyes.

“You, Angel Dust, survived being with a horrible exploitative rapist for decades! You lived through a sucky time and got separated from your family and you still fight like hell and joke around! Angel, let us help you. You need to let us help you!”

“How do I know you’re not gonna screw me over! What if I don’t ascend? Will you just leave me?” He yelled.

Vaggie huffed and smiled. “Are you kidding? Charlie would never let go out there alone and in all honesty, and I will deny this if you ever tell anyone, I would kinda miss your mischief.”

“Miss my mischief?” Angel asked with a snort.

“Yeah, yeah. Drink some water and I’ll see about that soup Husk was making.” She said with a smile.

“Alright. And I’ll deny this if you ever tell anyone, but thanks Vaggie.”

She laughed and hugged him, rubbing his back as his trembling slowed with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor remembers her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Mabel sings is "I Want to be Happy" from No, No, Nanette.  
> But she sings a slower tempo version like from this one.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af7esa4t2dA 
> 
> Also, some of the songs Alastor will mention later are out of the time frame, please forgive me for that.

Alastor didn’t sleep.

Sure, he was laying in bed, sans his coat, waistcoat, belt, shoes, gloves and monocle. His eyes shut and body still. His breathing barely an in and out flow of air from his pointed nose.

But he didn’t sleep.

He plotted mostly.

Nothing too nefarious...

What to eat the next day. Who to visit. Who to kill if he saw them and they challenged him.

Nothing too nefarious.

But some nights, he allowed his mind to release and he coil within him to slacken and he remembered.

Oh, how lovely to remember his life.

To remember his job.

To remember his strong will mother and her delicious cooking.

To remember his hunts.

And to remember her.

Remember that moment he had ducked into a shoddy house to avoid law enforcement and saw her, disheveled and wild looking, holding a broken bottle she had just stabbed into her ex husband’s throat. How she looked at the door and he closed it behind him as he stepped inside and held up a finger to his lips.

Her wild blue eyes darted from him to the door to her husband and he noticed her nightgown was ripped and was exposing her breast to him. He quickly offered her his coat and she released the bottle, taking it and holding it to her chest with shaking hands. She looked up at him, her blond curls matted with blood and sweat.

_“You gonna report me?” She asked._

__

_“You gonna me?” He asked with a smile._

__

And the smile she gave back that melted his heart.

And he remembered how his life changed from that very moment.

How they set fire to her little bungalow and she moved in with him.

How she and his mother sang when she visit.

How she cleaned up when he wasn’t looking or too tired from work.

How she couldn’t cook, but he did so to her delight.

How she would slow dance with him.

How she drew him a bath after a hunt.

How his mother cheered when she found work as a singer.

How she held him at night and kissed him dizzy and was so understanding of his “problem”.

 _“Oh, Baby, there’s nothin’ wrong with ya.”_ She crooned as he laid his head on her lap, her fingers carding through his brown hair. _“Don’cha let anyone tell ya different, okay?”_

She then cupped his face with her soft little hands.

 _“I love you like you are, Al. I’ll love you forever and always.”_ She said and he believed her. Oh, he believed her.

And he would sit up and cover her body with his as he held her, kissing her over and over again.

Hearing her happy squeals and content sighs and singing in his ear. A melody of their time together in her voice replaying in his head.

Her huffs when he would forget something.

Her coos when he would say something sweet.

Her moans those very rare nights he felt something stir within him.

Her giggling when he told her stories of his hunts and together how they ate the meat he brought back.

Her emotions a puzzle so easily solved and reflected into him.

How happy she’d be when he came home with flowers or a new book for her to read Sunday mornings.

How mad she’s be when another singer passed her over.

How sad she seemed when she thought of home.

How conflicted she was to chase her dreams of preforming on a big stage rather than thier little lounge house.

He wanted her happy and she begged him to come to New York with her. But he couldn’t leave his mother.

And she left with a brand new book he had bought the day before. Her lipstick staining his cheek and being washed away by tears he tried to hide, still grinning like a Cheshire cat as she waved through the window of the bus.

Days later, his mother passed and when he went to look for his lost love, he found she had died that same night.

So both the most important women he had ever loved were gone.

His heart was gone.

He remained in her city for a few years, watching men jump to thier deaths before returning home back to his old job and hunts.

He slaughtered and killed and feasted until one deer season, the day of his beloveds deaths, everything came to a screeching halt. He was burying a body. Dogs, big great beasts, had come and found him, barking.

He had ran, ran, ran until they cornered him by a ravine, smelling the blood on his clothes.

Then their over eager master had shot him in the chest and he fell, his head crunching on the rocks below.

When he awoke, he was in a dark place. When he looked into a shop glass front, he found himself looking so different. Antlers, odd eyes, sharp teeth and much more. 

And he couldn’t find his mother.

He was in Hell.

And now he would never see his mother again.

He found her though. His lost love. 

Surrounded by dogs like the ones who killed and not knowing who he was.

Another demon kindly explained his lost love had no memory of her past life, giving herself a new name with her afterlife. 

She had forgotten him. 

So he left her.

And felt nothing but rage.

He screeched and screamed and killed and made sure others could hear the chaos he was creating.

He was stronger now and he would he prove it through his enraged killing.

When all was done, he was given a title for this power he had.

And another of high power told him he could gain back memories with something.

He used what powers he had to shatter the veil and go into the human world, searching and searching.

He found people and offered deals, their hearts desires if they could find it. And they couldn’t.

He wiped them from existence.

Except one.

He was so scared and yet so determined to get back to someone.

He offered his heart to Alastor and he cruelly took in more ways than one, allowing the man death and an afterlife. After all, he knew the pain of losing one's soul mate. 

He still needed someone to find it.

So he could have her back.

His heart.

His eyes snapped open and for a moment, his shadow frowned down at him. It then shrunk and expanded, taking her shape as if to soothe him, his microphone appearing to sing in her high pitched disjointed voice.

_“I want to be happy. But I won’t be happy…til I make you happy too...”_

He closed his eyes and imagined her soft hands on his shoulders and in his mind, he embraced her and grinned happily.

*

Angel shivered still, but his headache was gone.

Charlie was sitting at the foot of his bed, feeding melon balls to Fat Nuggets. He could smell watermelon and his mouth watered a bit.

“Angel.” She said softly, most likely aware of his headache from the day before.

“Hiya, Toots.” He said weakly.

“I got a shipment of food sent to us. You want some?”

“I smell watermelon.” He said, slowly sitting up.

“Yep!” She said excitedly. “I brought these for you, but your cute little piggy hadn’t had breakfast yet. I can go make you a smoothie for now. So you can fill your stomach some.”

“Slept through the hallucinations and seizures.” He murmured, Fats climbing on his lap for pets.

“I think we can count that as a blessing.” Charlie said softly, standing up.

“Ey, Princess.” He called and she paused.

“Yes?”

“Speakin’ of small blessins…if I don’t ascend—” He started.

“Then you can stay with us. We can keep trying, no matter what.” She said confidently.

“And when Al gets bored and we have no protection?”

“Then I’ll just have to flex on these fools!” Charlie said with a gruff voice.

Angel Dust gave her a look.

“Don’t do that.”

“Sorry.” She said with an embarrassed smile. “But I will if I have to. You guys forget I’m stronger than Alastor.”

“But ya don’t know how to use it.” He said and she smiled.

“Good thing I have you to help me.”

He smiled back and waved a hand at her, making her giggle and stand up.

“I’ll make you a smoothie and get you some thing light to munch on.” She said.

“Thanks. I could use some meat tho.”

“Aw, Angel…”She said, squishing her own cheeks. “You’re saying thank you so naturally now!”

“Charlie—”

“Sorry! Sorry!” She said. “Vaggie made some meatballs earlier. I can stuff them in a few rolls for meatball subs. Be right back!”

She quickly left, still beaming.

Angel laid back and sighed.

He heard something through the walls, something soft.

No…he was getting sleepy.

He didn’t want to dream again!

He couldn’t…

*

_“Listen Mabel…that was good…but…”_

_“You don’t have the rest of what it takes.” A man said._

_Anthony could hear through a window as he smoked. He had paused under it, hearing a woman singing a song, her voice higher pitched than most women would be, like a cartoon character moping over a broken heart._

_“What’s the rest?” He heard a third woman ask._

_“The look, kid.” The man gruffly said. “Listen, you ain’t much to look at and we need someone with talent and some pop! Someone who will catch the eye on posters and covers!”_

_“But Bob, you heard me! I’m the best singer you got here! Please, I need this!” The singer begged._

_“I cant help ya, kid. Lose some pounds and maybe we can talk.”_

_“Bob, maybe we should let her try—”_

_“I’m the man with the money. So both of ya’s shut the hell up. Get outta here, Mabel!” He yelled._

_“No. No, I…I don’t got nothing left! All I gots is the clothes on my back and a ratty purse. I left everything behind to get big and dammit, I wont waste all that! I’m getting’ that part!”_

_He heard a gun click and ran, hearing two gunshots._

*

He gasped and opened his eyes, feeling someone holding a hand over his forehead.

Vaggie was there with a tray of food and he looked up at her, fear etched on his face.

She quickly put the tray down and got him some water, which he gulped down.

He appreciated the silence as she handed him his notebook.

He shivered and felt Vaggie put his blanket over his shoulder.

“Anything important?” She asked.

“I think so. But I don’t know why yet…” He said softly.

Vaggie hugged him and rubbed his shoulder awkwardly. He smiled at her and she ruffled his hair, getting the tray.

“These look dry as fuck.”

“Love you too, Angel.” She chuckled and sat next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk visits Mimzy
> 
> CW: Violence and gore, animal gore

Husk slunk through the streets as quietly as he could.

He sighed at the letter in his hands, but Mimzy had been too busy to drop by.

The cat demon seemed to ignore everything around him, but he still flicked an ear here or there when he heard static.

TV static, not radio.

But so far, Vox and Valentine were still split up and their “daughter” was whining all over social media.

He wandered over to the clock tower and saw a deep red door with a neon M over it. It, oddly, was unlit.

He knocked quickly and the door creaked open.

“Oh, hello, Husk.” The petite demon said and opened it wider.

“Mimz, you okay?” He asked, walking in.

“Not very.” She said and he noticed a few bags by the door.

“What happened?” He asked, shutting the door.

“Someone tipped Valentino off that I had seen Angel and he’s been…making visits.” She huffed.

“Where are you going?”

“Rosie’s?” She said.

“Fuck.” He grumbled. “Listen, come with me.”

“Are you kidding, Sweetie?” She asked. “They’ll notice!”

“So cover up and I’ll take you to the hotel.” He said. “It’s nearer than Rosie’s and we got plenty of rooms.”

“I don’t want to impose.” She said.

“You need to be safe. I’ll ferry the messages over.” He said as she put on a shawl and wrapped it around her head like a hood.

“But you need—”

“I’m Alastor’s, remember?” He said. “Lock this place up tight. I’ll meet you in the back and we can go from there.”

She nodded and he left, waiting in the alley behind her bar.

He heard a few cackles and looked up to see a trio of hulking demons.

“Hey, Buddy, you seen Mimzy around?” The smaller one asked.

“No, looking for a good hasher and wanted a smoke break. You know anyone?” Husk asked, pointing at his bowtie.

“Not round here. But say, wanna make some money?” The smaller demon asked.

“I’m okay for now.” He said.

“You sure?” He asked. “It’s a big bounty.”

“Bounty?”

“Yeah, man. Valentino, the head honcho from the porn studio wants his little side piece back and the little lady inside might know a thing or two.” He said.

Husk smelled something from behind him and stepped closer to a wall.

“So you want to attack this Mimzy person?” He asked and could hear faint growling.

“I mean, yea—”

Husk felt air rush by him, a large black dog the size of a small horse rushing past him to grab the man by the neck and shake it’s head violently, blood splashing on the walls. Another dog rushed in front of the first, grabbing the small demons legs and yanking when the other continued shaking it’s head, ripping the demon in half.

Husk saw another dog jump down from the roof, engulfing one of the larger demon’s head in it’s jaws and biting the top half off effortlessly. The last demon tried to push past Husk, but the cat raked his claws over his throat and pushed him down, another dog dragging him into the club. The bodies were taken in, Mimzy riding the largest of the bunch side saddle style as two carried her luggage in their mouths with their heads held up proudly.

She got off and took her suitcases, the three dogs bowing their heads low.

“Good boys. You take care of the house while Mama’s gone, okay? I’m sure you’ll have plenty to eat.” She said, patting their cheeks and kissing the largest one between the ears.

She smiled and wiggled her fingers, the dogs going into the lounge and the door shutting and locking.

“Al said you had an impressive security system. Those ain’t hellhounds.” He said, looking at the blood on the walls and ground.

“Naw, they’re somethin’ else.” She said proudly. “And they like my singing.”

“I see.” Husk said and gave her his arm to walk her.

He noticed she was wearing galoshes and a plain cotton coat with the sash covering her blond bob. Anyone who know Mimzy would immediately turn away, knowing she wouldn’t dress so poorly in public.

“Good disguise.” He said.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Mimz, I need to ask. How do ya know Al?”

She gasped softly and looked at the sidewalk.

“Well, I met him with Rosie and some of the gals. Way back, like the thirties, I think.” She said. “He was new in Hell and we had to explain to him about the whole death and dying thing, ya know. He refused to change his name. Then, he thanked us and went on a…a rampage. We went to the back room and he seemed to be missing someone. I think Rosie said it was is mother.”

“His Mother isn’t here?”

“No, she’s upstairs. Way upstairs.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Mmhm.” Mimzy said with a nod.

They came to the steps of the hotel.

“You go in. I need to check in on Rosie.” He said and opened the door for her.

“Be careful. The girls may like you, but they still…nibble.” She said with a scrunch of her nose.

“Got it. See you tonight, Mimzy.”

“Buh-bye, Husk!” She called before walking in, Niffty’s excited voice chattering before the door shut.

*

Husk avoided the few scattered bones being gnawed on by a teenager and his two younger siblings on the sidewalk near Rosie’s shop, their eyes flashing up to him before they recognized who he was.

“Hiya, Mister Husker!” A little girl with black and purple hair and silver eyes called out.

“Hey, Vi. You kids being good and eating your veggies?”

“Nope!” The siblings chorused happily.

“Good, good.” Husk said. “You know if Rosie is busy?”

“She was in her shop this morning.” Her older brother Mace said, pushing his red and black hair out of his face.

“Thanks.” Husk said and took a step.

“Ahem!” The youngest brother huffed; his green eyes locked on Husk and his little fists on his hips.

Husk smirked and took off his hat, the kids sitting in a row on the sidewalk, eyes wide as they watched the cat demon.

Husk took out a deck of cards and placed his hat back on with a flourish. He then shuffled them and held the deck out.

“Kohl?” He said and the youngest brother grinned, taking a card and looking at it, his siblings looking over his shoulders and nodding.

“Mace and Vi, you too.” He said to the other two, who took cards from the middle and bottom, holding them faced away from Husk with excited smiles.

Husk dropped the rest of the cards in his hat and held it out to the children, who dropped their cards in with the others while looked away. He waved the hat and held it up, turning it over so they could it was empty. He then blew inside and reached in, pulling out a white rabbit.

He gave the fat little fluffball to Kohl, then reached in to pull out another, giving it to Vi. He pulled a third and final rabbit out and gave it to Mace, who held it close, stroking the soft fur.

“One, two…” Husk said with a smile, holding up a claw to the smiling children. “THREE!”

The siblings opened their mouths, razor sharp teeth piercing the screaming little creatures as they bit deep and ripped open their furry stomachs.

Kohl dug his fingers in the twitching animal and dug out a King of Clubs, Vi holding up the Queen of Hearts and Mace the Ace of Spades.

“Is that your card?” Husk asked with a smirk.

“Yes!” They cheered and clapped.

“Thank you, thank you.” He said, noticing a curvy male demon with long pink hair and green eyes walking towards them.

“Husker, you know they just had lunch.” He said, beaming down at his bloody children. “My, oh, my.”

He shook his head with a smile as the kids beamed up at him, bloody teeth grinning back.

“Oh, whatever will I do you children…” He hummed and nodded at Husk. “We’ve been down here for a few decades, but we do not forget our manners. Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Mister Husk!” They chorused.

“I heard the rumors. Is Mimzy okay?” The pink haired man asked, stepping closer to the cat demon.

“She’s safe. I’d stay out of the Pentagram for a while though, Grayson.” He said. “Last thing I need is my favorite cannibal family dying on me.”

“Oh Husk, I think we’re the only cannibal family you know.” He giggled. “Come now, children. Save the heads for your Daddy, you know how he love the eyeballs.”

“Can I have the tongue from yours, Mace?” He heard Vi beg. “Please oh, please, can I have the tongue?”

He smiled.

Demons couldn’t have children, but he knew the Roths had all died together in a massive forest fire. The two fathers, Jasper and Grayson, their teenage son Mace and six year old twins Violent and Kohl arriving right in Cannibal Colony and fitting in with Rosie’s gaggle. The children charmed everyone they met and often ate those who didn’t.

Husk was just happy to preform for the trio of kids like when he was a teenager himself in the living world.

He walked to Rosie’s and let himself in, hearing the bell jingle and a few women coming out of the woodwork to greet him.

“Ladies, I need—”

“Kitty!” Someone yelled and he was hugged by a new figure.

“Hey, who the fuck…” He pushed her back a bit.

She stood up, her x shaped pupil looking him over.

“Cherri?” He asked. “How the…?”

“Angie talks about ya a lot.” She said and stepped back.

“Cherri, while I love the spunk, we still have to be respectful to…oh, hello, Husker.” A tall figure said.

Husk took off his hat and held it to his chest, as he preferred his ears on his head. Rather than the time she ripped them off the first time he mouthed off to her about keeping his hat on.

“Rosie.” He said with a respectful nod. “Mimzy’s staying at the Hotel for now.”

Her smile twitched. “Is she in danger?”

“Just a precaution. On my part.” He added.

“A good precaution.” She said. “I have a feeling this is more than reports and letters.”

Husk took an envelope from his hat and held it Cherri, who grabbed it.

“Thanks. ‘Scuse me.” She said and ran to the back.

“I do enjoy her.” Rosie said. “So much excitement. Now, shall we rest in the parlor and have a word?”

Husk nodded and followed her, the women watching them curiously, but knowing better than to eavesdrop.

“I see you met the Roth’s again.” She said.

“Still trying to get Grayson and Vi as part of your entourage?” He asked as a plump woman came in to serve them tea before quickly excusing herself.

“They’re pretty for a rural family. Very refined. I heard Grayson left behind a pretty heiress fiancée to run off with a simple stable hand, taking in a few orphans here and there.” She crooned and Husk rose a brow.

“New info I’ll pass to Mimzy to keep her sated.” He said.

“But it isn’t the Roths or Mimzy you want to speak about, is it?” She asked.

“Alastor.” He said. “I need to know what he wants.”

“After all these years?” Her grin grew.

“He involved someone special.” Husk said.

“To you?”

“To Hell. He remembers his life and isn’t an overlord. He’s just a regular. Maybe as strong as me, maybe a little more.”

“That is curious.” She said, adding a iron smelling red liquid to her tea with honey.

“And I need to help him. You know how Alastor is. No strings and then he slowly gets a noose around your neck the more desperate he becomes.” He said.

Rosie blinked slowly as she thought.

“You remember your life?” She asked. “All of it?”

“No. He and I have blank spaces and the more he gets clean the more he remembers.” He said.

“I think,” She said suddenly. “You must stop looking at Alastor and start looking at yourself. Try to fill in those blanks and perhaps you can find something important about him in order to free your friend.”

“How?” He asked. “How do I remember blanks?”

“If he is as special as you think, perhaps you must be within his vicinity when you yourself sleep and your mind completely relaxes, no alcohol, no drugs.” She said. “Untaint an already tainted body and you can release whatever it chaining you down, allowing you to explore the ocean of your own mind.”

“Sleep with him?”

“In the very literal sense, my dear Husker. If you two sleep in the same room, you can perhaps feed off each other’s ability.”

“This sounds needlessly complicated.” He huffed.

“The most exciting things often are.” She said, eyes wide in excitement, taking a quick sip of her tea.

“Okay. I’ll try that.” He said and stood, then reached down to take a drink of the sweet tea, humming in appreciation before placing the cup down. “Thank you.”

“We’ll take care of Cherri. You be safe too. I hear he’s getting restless.” She said with a grin.

“Take care, Rosie.”

"Husk!" Cherri called and handed him a few pages of paper folded up with a ribbon around them.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's safe. We won't let anything happen to him. I swear."

"I'll rip out your heart and replace it with a bomb if something does." She threatened. 

"Don't know if I got one." He said.

"Then I'll find someone who has your heart myself." She said and he paused.

"Wait..." He grabbed his head. "Wait, wait." 

"Husk?" Cherri asked.

"Ah, I need to get back. Stay safe, Cherri." He said and shouldered his way outside and towards the Hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is finally clean, not knowing some shady stuff is going on
> 
> CW: Snuff mentioned

Angel laid naked in bed, feeling restless. He had just stopped sweating and had bathed, too drained to do anything but lay under a thin sheet and stare at the ceiling.

Mimzy was now staying at the hotel.

And as much as she had expressed liking the warm welcome, something felt off. 

Alastor seemed to hover near the door more, as if keeping guard. And often, he peeked on her and Niffty baking in the kitchen.

Angel himself was completely sober, and his head was swimming with voices while his body battled exhaustion.

He had never wanted to escape so bad.

Find someone anyone and get the voices to stop yelling—

He heard a knock on his door and sat up slowly.

Husk walked in and paid no mind to his nudity, holding out a tray of food.

“How are you feeling?”

“I…I can’t really explain it.” He said.

“…I talked to Rosie and…I’m gonna bunk with you.” He said.

“Oh, Husky!” He cooed. “I’m kinda wiped out, so your gonna have to do all the work. Not that I mind—"

“Not like that!” He growled. “She said since we both got funky memories, we can learn from each other or some shit.”

Angel made a face, then looked at his hands. Husk put a plate with a slice fragrant meatloaf and some peas and carrots in them. Angel took it with a smile and then took the fork Husk held out.

“Do ya know anyone else like me or you?” He asked after a few bites of the veggies.

“A handful, now I think about it.” Husk said. “There’s this family in Cannibal Colony, but you can chalk that up to them dying together and loving each other or some shit. Rosie was born here. There are a few hundred I know that the Princess’s parents keep roped to them as slaves or servants.”

“Yikes. Do they remember their lives?”

“Yes and no. The Magne deals are renamed by Lucifer and Lilith themselves but plagued by their past sins more intensely than other demons. Like we said. You only remember the bad parts or the good parts you lost because of your sins. But if you remember the good things before…” He shrugged. “You’re special.”

“What about this family?” Angel asked, taking a bite of meatloaf.

“The Roths?” Husk asked and cocked his head with a shrug. “They were a cannibal family that hunted people near their mansion. Grayson was some twisted rich boy who ran off with a servant, Jasper. They settled deep in a forest, used Grayson’s stolen wealth to buy an old mansion, then snatched up some street rats to make a full family. They started murdering and eating when Grayson’s old man came to drag him back. Jasper killed him and Grayson cooked him up. Their eldest hunted hunters of all things and the twins drew in random travelers before stabbing them to death.”

“Shit, these people sound twisted as fuck.” Angel said with a grin.

“You can say you’re protecting your family, but you can also say you enjoyed it.” He said.

When Angel stared at him, Husk shrugged again.

“Grayson said that. He and Jasper kept their names, and the kids did too. Of course, they ended up changing them, but they’re more like nicknames than identities.”

“This naming’ thing is really weird.” Angel said.

“Buncha’ technicalities and shit.” Husk said.

Angel finished his food and yawned.

“Again?” Husk asked, taking the empty plate.

“I don’t know why, but I’m so fuckin’ tired these days.” He said.

“Shit, right. Before you lay back down.” Husk reached into his hat and pulled out the letters.

Angel snatched them and Husk took a cigarette from Angel’s vanity.

“I’ll be out on the balcony if you need me.” He said and went out, the warm wind ruffling his fur and feathers. He would have to preen them some time in the next few days.

He smoked quietly, hearing paper rustle form inside. He waited and heard soft sniffles, stamping out the cigarette and rushing inside to see Angel quickly wiping his eyes.

“I…I…” He said with a fake smile. “I…”

He sniffed and his face broke, tears falling down his face.

“I ruined everythin’!” He wailed.

Husk watched him sob into his hands before walking over to him and hugging him tight. Angel clung to him and he carefully maneuvered the spider to lay back down, holding him carefully like he was glass.

“Ya didn’t do shit, Angel.” He said. “I stopped ya. And despite all the shit going down, I’d do it again.”

“Cherri is…” He sniffed and buried his face in Husk’s fur. “I shoulda just gone back. It would have stopped hurting eventually.”

“Fuck that. I’m not letting you get raped and passed around like that.” Husk said. “He could really hurt you!”

Angel sat up and shoved Husk. His eyes burned with anger and confusion.

“Fuck not?!” He yelled, tears streaming from his face. “I heal every time! I get back up eventually! Why the fuck do you want a say now?”

“Cause I care about you, dumbass!” Husk roared.

Angel sat there and stared at Husk, then at his hands.

“Angel…” Husk whispered and reached out, claws gently cupping Angel’s cheek. 

He tilted his chin up and looked him in the eyes.

“I care about you.” He said and hugged him, his wings following, as if shielding them from hell itself.

Angel gasped and sniffed, hugging back, his extra arms joining. He shivered and cried and yelled.

And Husk held him through it all.

“I’m here, Angel…” He said, holding the other tightly. “I’m here.”

*

“So you wanna be a big shot?”

“I just want to do he job you obviously need me to do.” The hellhound said, shifting her feet a bit.

“Loona, was it?” Valentino asked. “A hellhound adopted by imps. How tragic.”

“What’s tragic is you wasting my time.” She said.

“…let’s cut to the chase, Sweetness. I know your Dad operates by killing the living.” He said.

He took out a picture and put it on his desk.

“I need you to kill someone down here.” He purred and tapped on the picture of a cat demon wearing a bowtie and top hat.

“Kill a demon?” She asked, tucking the picture in her shirt.

Valentino pressed his long fingers together.

“See, me main squeeze has pissed me off some and my side bitch thought it’d be funny to skip out on me and hole up at this hotel.” Valentino growled, placing down a picture of Angel Dust. She knew him from the posters and videos she’d seen shared around.

“The one Lucifer’s daughter is trying to make into a rehab center?” Loona asked. “Why not just go to the hotel and…take him?”

“It’s under Alastor’s protection.” Valentino growled and crushed the picture of Angel between his fingers.

“Fuck.” She said and stepped back. “He’s Alastor’s isn’t he? The cat.”

“The cat, yes.” Valentino said. “But here’s the thing. The cat might be under Alastor’s protection, but he wouldn’t go for you if you kill him. You can escape to other rings easily, and if you’re smart, you won’t let him see hide or hair of you.”

“Okay…but still, killing a demon—”

“Is not a problem when it comes to me.” Valentino said with a smile.

“Why?” She asked.

Valentino snapped his fingers and a busty bleached blond demon wearing a see through body suit walked in with a heavy wooden box. Her thin arms were shaking as she placed it on the desk, quickly backing away and running off in fear.

Valentino wrinkled his nose and tapped on an intercom button on his desk.

“Yeah, the little bitch who just ran out. Put her on snuff duty for a few months for being so rude.” He said and Loona gulped.

Demons could heal, but the phycological damage would be torture in itself.

Valentino opened the box with a grumble and stepped to the side, Loona letting out a loud gasp and putting up an arm as if to shield herself.

“Angelic silver…” She whispered when she saw three bolts next to a crossbow.

“This is what you’ll use.” He said and took the crossbow and one bolt out, slamming the box shut.

“J-Just one?” She asked.

Valentino took a puff of his cigar and grinned, smoke escaping the small gaps between his teeth.

“Yes. Angelic Silver is expensive and possessing it is even more dangerous. It’s like a tiny drop of the King of Hell’s power. Made to tip the scales. I have three arrows. If you miss with the first one, I’ll get you and your imp daddy.” He leaned close, smoke curling around her face and burning her lungs. “And I’ll make you watch me kill him, then you.”

Loona shivered and stared at the crossbow he held out, taking it with shaking hands.

Valentino put the bolt in a small leather case.

“Don’t fuck up, little puppy.” He said and Loona took the bolt, nodding.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Yes, what?” He snarled.

“Yes, Valentino.” She said.

He huffed and waved his hand. “I’ll be watching.”

She nodded again and hurried out, trying hard not to scream and cry over her stupid mistake.

*

Angel had settled enough that he was sipping warm water. Fat Nuggets laid on his lap.

Husk had fallen asleep too, Angel alternating between scratching between his ears and rubbing Fats tummy.

Husk looked exhausted and Angel wondered if he had been getting enough sleep himself. He heard the door crack open, Niffty peeking her head in.

He smiled and waved as she hopped in.

“I’ll take your dishes. Are you feeling better?” She asked.

“Ugh. I’m clean.” He said with a frown.

“Isn’t that what we all wanted?”

“Yeah. But now I gotta remember everything.” Angel grumbled.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly.

Angel noticed how quiet she was and looked at her.

“What do you remember?

“My Mama mostly.” Niffty said soft with a shrug. “She used to beat me and yell at me. She was making me into the perfect bride and I…”

She giggled suddenly and closed her eye. 

“I thought my prince would come. Take me away and we would be happy. Like Cinderella, y’know?”

“Aw, Niff…I’m sorry.” Angel said.

“She didn’t let me eat if I didn’t clean everything perfectly right away. It kinda stunted my growth. I mean, I was twenty two when I died, but I still looked twelve!” She huffed. “I never even got to be twelve cause she was training me to be a wife!”

She shook her head. “I killed her y’know. Twice.”

“How?” Angel asked.

“Up there, she brought back an old man. A real gross pervert with lots of money.” She said, gritting her teeth. “He wasn’t my prince and I didn’t want to marry him. Mama yelled at me and said she would beat me until I agreed. So I took a knife and killed her, then myself.”

She smiled.

“The I met Mimzy. She saw me and Mama. We died right in the middle of the extermination and I saw the Exorcist coming. Mimzy was helping a buncha girls into her lounge and grabbed my hand. She was trying to get me inside and Mama grabbed my leg.”

She held her shoulders.

“Mimzy dragged me to the door, but Mama grabbed the sidewalk. So…I kicked her over and over until her grip got weak and Mimzy pulled me in just as an Exorcist stabbed through her. We locked the door and Mimzy took me inside where it was safe. I was finally free.”

She smiled and opened her eye.

“Then there was Alastor. He asked if I was okay and I told him I still wanted to find a prince. He said I would, and I pledged myself to him. So here I am, between him and Mimzy, I guess.”

“Like an adopted ward or some shit?”

“I guess.” She said.

“You’ll find a prince, Niffty, even if you have to drag him kickin' and screamin'.” He said with a wink.

She grinned wide and Angel returned it in kind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories upon memories about 1947
> 
> CW: Drug use, death, overdose, body horror

_Anthony sighed as a hand traced down his naked body, smiling when fingers dug into his stomach a bit, making him squirm and laugh._

_“This is a lot less sexy than the first time.” He teased from the warm mattress._

_Leon kissed down his stomach, his stubble leaving a pleasant burn. He could see him in the bright lights from behind the sheer curtains of the hotel room._

_“Let me play some. I ship out in a few days.” Leon said._

_Anthony held his hands up, flexing his fingers like a toddler for a toy._

_Leon chuckled and hugged him, Anthony wrapping his arms and legs around him._

_“Wish I had more arms to keep ya here.” He hummed._

_“Wish I could hear your sweet voice forever.” Leon purred and nuzzled his neck, making Anthony chuckle._

_“What’s flyin’ like?” Anthony asked._

_“Terrifying. But I’m one of the only ones who can do it well.” Leon said, looking down at the younger man. “If I could do it just to do it, I really wouldn’t want to.”_

_Anthony brushed some hair of his hair back, cupping his cheek. “You’ll come back, right?”_

_“Yeah. We’ll go to Vegas and get a place all our own. We can take your sister and Ma if you want.” Leon said. “I can keep you all safe.”_

_Anthony chuckled. “Makin’ promises to someone you only met a week ago.”_

_“Making promises forever.” He said. “I want ya, Angel.”_

_“I’m anything but.” Anthony huffed._

_“I don’t know. I definitely see heaven when I’m with you.” Leon growled playfully and sucked a mark onto his neck, moving his body between his legs._

_“Leon…” Anthony moaned._

_“I want this. I want you. When this damn war is over, we can settle down and maybe take in a few kids.” He said._

_“Want me to wear pearls and a skirt?” the younger man teased. “I think I’d make a good housewife.”_

_“Baby, you’re anything but good. I’d say, stellar,” He kissed his nose._

_“amazing,” He kissed his cheek._

_“perfect.” He kissed his pouty lips._

_“But I’m still a man, Leon.” Anthony said._

_“You’re Anthony.” Leon whispered as he pressed his forehead to the others. “My perfect angel.”_

_Leon still hadn’t come back._

_He was so cold and his body felt numb._

_He handed the money over and grabbed the goods, going back to the Five Aces, a real shit hole since Leon and the other soldiers left._

_He paid for the room and made his way in._

_The newest drug was amazing._

_He took the bag out of his pocket and with shaking hands took deep breaths of the white powder, licking up what he couldn’t snort up. He coughed and fell back on the bed._

_He looked around the room as he shivered and waited for the drug to take effect._

_The room had been a little run down since the owners sold it. The curtains torn and barely covering the window, the bed with the same mattress, now saggy and misshapen. There was a bunch of books on a table that no one read, probably meant to make the place look classy. He got up and stumbled over to them._

_He picked one up._

_A bible._

_Go figure._

_He picked up another and opened the cover, noticing a note._

_“With love to my star. I hope all your wildest dreams come true. Love forever and always…Alast…ooh…”_

_Anthony stumbled back to the bed, his body heavy as he fell into it._

_He could feel hands all over his body, rough and hot._

_“Leon~” He mewled as he heard his gravely voice in his ear._

_He turned over, finding it hard to breathe._

_It smelled like blood._

_Was his nose bleeding?_

_Oh, who cares!_

_He opened his arms and Leon fell into him._

_His body was melting and reforming and stars exploded inside of him._

_It hurt so much but felt all worth it as Leon looked down at him with such love, his eyes golden like honey and hair dark and fluffy._

_“Leon…” He gurgled through blood and saliva, smiling._

_“My Angel.” Leon purred and Anthony felt the world burn around him before snuffing out like a candle, leaving him in cold darkness._

*

“NO!” Angel screamed as he sat up, tears streaming down his face.

He gasped and hugged himself before he noticed Husk was on his lap.

He was still dead asleep.

“Husky?” He asked and pet between his ear, hearing the other let out a purr.

He wiped his eyes and looked out the window.

“Where’d ya go, Leon?” He asked the sky.

Husk huffed and twitched, his ears pinning back as he shifted.

Angel pulled the blanket over them and hugged Husk, petting down his neck.

“I got ya, Husky.”

*

_He felt like a comet falling through the night sky._

_In the worst of ways._

_He yanked on the controls, trying to make a controlled crash from his engine failing. He growled and leveled out, refusing to lose his Hellcat fighter. He was one of the last ones to be flying the discontinued planes. The plane slowed and he attempted to land naturally in a wide field of an island off Hawaii._

_“Come on, Baby! We gotta get it together! Come on!” Leon yelled and the plane thudded and slid through the sand of the beach instead._

_He panted and got out, checking the plane over for flames or leaking gas._

_“What the fuck?” He asked. “That’s some divine intervention if I’d ever seen it.”_

_“Something like that.” A voice said and he stared at his radio, noticing it was off._

_“The hell?” Leon asked as clouds covered the half moon._

_“Now we’re on the right track.” A voice said, closer and still sounding like it came from a radio._

_Leon took out his gun and pointed it at a figure in the trees._

_“Who the fuck are you?”_

_“A friend.” The figure hummed. “If you wish.”_

_Leon lowered the gun slightly._

_The figure stepped out, a grey skinned man wearing a red suit and holding a cane with a microphone on the top. His eyes were so odd._

_Red colored with redder sclera. He gulped._

_“I died. You’re the devil or something.”_

_“No, no.” The man said. “Alastor is the name.”_

_“Harris. Leon.”_

_“Ah, a great beast of the sky…” The demon hummed and nodded. “Pleasure, Harris. I want to help you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Tit for tat, dear boy.” He said and walked around him. “I want to make a deal.”_

_“What do you want from me?” Leon asked, noticing with alarm that the man left deerlike hoof prints instead of footsteps on the sand, the hoof shape made of glass as if the man was hellfire himself._

_“I need someone to locate a certain…item. I will supply you the image and you will track it down and bring it to me.” He said. “In return, you will live through this war and return to your…”_

_He looked at the painting of a young thin blond on Leon’s plane. He noticed the breasts were covered by a sash with the name of the plane painted on it. Anyone could assume Leon’s Angel was a woman, but on closer inspection, the hips didn’t curve as much, the waist too trim and shoulders a little wide. What was easily seen as a strong thin woman, Alastor saw was actually a beautiful young man._

_“He’s lovely.” Alastor commented. “But you need to live to get back to him.”_

_“And all I have to do is find this…item?” Leon asked, voice wary, but hopeful._

_“Yes, indeed.” Alastor said._

_Static rose and he turned. “But I am still a demon.”_

_“A catch.” Leon sighed._

_“If you live and fail to bring me what I desire, I will take your heart and you will never love again.” Alastor said, walking closer with each syllable._

_“…Fine. If I don’t love, I can still have enough pride to keep my promise to him.”_

_“You do love him.” Alastor said, staring into Leon’s very soul. “Ah…”_

_“What?”_

_Alastor grinned, showing off sharp yellow teeth._

_“He’s your soul mate. How rare.” He purred._

_“Anthony…is my soul mate?” Leon asked, his lips rising in a smile as he took in the information._

_“Yes. I suppose now you have a real drive to return to him. If he is your soulmate and the deal does break, well, I think you can only love him if I take your heart.” Alastor said. “No one can ever really stop loving their soulmate.”_

_“What does that mean to you?”_

_“I still need that item. And I need someone here to get it.” The demon said, turning to look at him over his shoulder._

_“Why me?” Leon asked._

_“You want to go home so bad. You cry for home and love almost every second of everyday. But you need this. You need the reputation, the money, the security to save your little Angel.” Alastor said, facing him._

_“Fine. I’ll find it.”_

_Alastor held out a hand, his palm burning with green flames._

_And Leon took it._

_He returned two years later and could feel from the scorched mark on his palm he was going the wrong way. But he had to find Anthony. They could look together._

_He’d explain it._

_His hand burned and he took off his glove to stare at the blackened x of burned flesh on his skin._

_“I know. Just wait a sec.” He hissed and grabbed some snow, the ice melting immediately._

_“Fuck this. I’ll get to it.” He hissed and continued on towards the city._

_He hissed as his hand burned more and he trudged on, hearing static from a nearby radio a few old men where listening to._

_It screeched and the men hit it as if trying to fix it._

_Leon continued on and felt something odd._

_“What?”_

_He suddenly saw blood on the snow and lifted finger to his nose._

_“What the—”_

_He screamed suddenly._

_His chest felt like someone had stabbed hot knives into it and mixed in live coals. His right hand was blackening as he threw up, the flesh melting and leaving only the bone of his fingers._

_He roared in pain and anguish as he felt emotion swell within him._

_“Heh heh…” He looked up and saw Anthony, naked and barefoot, with a white and pink quilt wrapped around him. He was smiling and looking as blissful as one could look in a snow covered alleyway._

_“Leon…” He whispered and the ground opened up below him._

_“NO!” Leon yelled and saw him grabbed by thin shadow like hands, they squeezed around him and pulled him down, the ground sealing up._

_With his damaged hand, he clawed at the stones, the fingernails of his good hand being torn off._

_“Hey! Hey!” His hands were yanked back and several men held him in place as he screamed at the ground._

_He saw a few men coming down dressed in doctors uniforms._

_“This soldier’s losing it!” One of the old men said._

_“Good thing you were around.” Another said as they forced Leon down and stuck him with a needle._

_“Yeah, we were called to revive a man in the hotel, but we had to leave him.” A doctor said._

_“Don’t tell no one. But the youngest Allegri just died from an overdose.” The second one._

_“The gay one?” A man asked. “I heard he was causing trouble shooting up places and hitting the coke hard.”_

_Leon gasped and felt himself getting sleepy._

_“Yeah. Ain’t that something to put on Anthony Allegri’s tombstone.”_


	8. Chapter 8

Husk had been avoiding Angel for the last few days.

The spider tapped his foot in agitation at the table as he waited for lunch.

Niffty suddenly placed a plate with a comically large cupcake with a mountain of pink and white frosting shaped like a heart in front of him.

He stared at the actual cake sized cupcake.

“Uh…”

“Happy sobriety!” Niffty, Mimzy and Charlie cheered, Charlie throwing confetti over him.

Vaggie walked in and held out a large bottle of champagne.

“From drugs at least.” She said with a grimace and popped the cork with a knife.

“Um, wow.” He muttered. “This is sudden…a bit unwanted, but thanks!”

Niffty grinned and started cutting the cake, the inside pink and white marble cake.

“It’s strawberry!” Charlie said. “We spent all morning making it.”

Angel smiled and took a bite of the soft moist cake. His eyes popped at the flavor, but he passed it off.

“It’s good.” He said with a grin.

Alastor appeared and looked surprised when Mimzy held out a plate to him.

“This is more frosting than a cake should have—”

Mimzy and Vaggie glared at him as Charlie and Niffty looked up.

“But welcomed non the less.” He added, shoving a large forkful into his mouth, the girls smiling and turning back to Angel Dust.

“We’re so proud of you, Angel!” Charlie said and hugged him.

Angel made a face before sighing and hugging her back.

“Thanks, Princess.”

Husk came in and openly glared at Alastor.

“Can I see you a sec, Al?” He sneered and everyone could hear the venom in his voice.

Alastor narrowed his eyes with a tight lipped smile.

“Excuse me, ladies and spider, but I am need at the moment.” He said and placed his plate down.

Angel wrinkled his nose, feeling out of the loop.

“You okay?” Mimzy asked, touching his forehead with the back of her hand.

“Yeah. You know what, pass the champagne and lets make a dent in this!” He said, cutting a slice of the cake and placing it on the floor for Fat Nuggets to bury his little snout in happily.

*

“Lieutenant Leon Harris.” Husk growled out. “I knew who I was. I knew I had done shitty things. But I was going to keep my promise. You…you took me from him and he…”

“So, you found out.” Alastor said slowly.

“But I still can’t…I can’t feel it…” Husk groaned. “It’s like an echo of a muffled noise and I can’t…”

“Our deal is still unfulfilled.” Alastor said coolly.

“That book could be gone!” Husk yelled, fur fluffing. “It could have burned, or rain destroyed it or it was thrown into a dump! Fuck, Alastor! Wake up! You will never get that book—”

Husk choked as Alastor grabbed him by the neck and nearly glided to a wall, slamming him up into it. He struggled to breathe, his paws too high from the ground and wings pined painfully into his back. Husk clawed at Alastor's arm, noticing how his clothing and flesh stitched back together every time his claws tore through them.

“I grow increasingly tired of your excuses. I can feel it out there, still in one piece and on it’s last few years of existence.” He growled, static making Husk’s ears bleed.

“Why do you need that book so bad?” Husk wheezed. “Why cant you get it?”

“There’s no one there. No one to make a deal. No one who is desperate enough.” Alastor snarled, eyes glassing into dials and grin glowing and freezing.

Alastor squeezed harder, making Husk fear his neck was going to be broken. Alastor had done so a few times already.

His voice was disjointed, made up of different pitches, disjointed and seemed to tear through Husk as he chuckled.

“How does it feel? To know you can have bliss in this world full of punishment and suffering…and not be able to have it because the other doesn’t remember you?” Alastor asked. “How does it feel to want love and never have it returned? To have that gaping wound inside that you’re desperate to soothe?”

He dropped Husk.

“Find it.” Alastor said, voice and figure returning to normal. “Or I’ll take his memories of you, here and as Leon, completely.”

“You’d punish him again?!” Husk croaked.

“I know you want him. And I want that book. I’ll give you as much slack as you want this time.” Alastor said.

“How long do I have?” Husk asked.

“That’s the rare question now, isn’t it?” He said. “I suggest you find yourself someone to help you so you can search—”

The door exploded back, missing both Husk and Alastor.

Alastor sighed and looked out to see another odd flying contraption.

“HAHAHA! Hello, Striped Whore!” Sir Pentious yelled from atop a large zeppelin.

“Again?” Angel yelled, Vaggie and Mimzy next to him outside.

Husk got up and ran to his side.

“Oh, yes! I, Sir Pentious, will be the one to deliver you to Valentine and gain fame and glory!” He nearly sang. “Now, surrender!”

“No.” Angel called up.

“I—what?” The serpent asked. “Th-This isn’t a request; I’m going to take you by—”

“No.” Charlie yelled up to him calmly. “No, you aren’t.”

“Who the hell—” The serpent frowned. “I said I’m going to—”

“Go away!” Vaggie yelled.

“Get lost!” Angel yelled.

“We were having a party and you ruined it!” Niffty added.

“A party?” He asked and Angel looked at Niffty. He tapped her shoulder.

“Y-Yeah. Champagne and cake!” She called up. “Wanna come in and have some?”

“I—I’m trying to kidnap the spider whore!” The snake yelled, as if having his own little tantrum.

“That’s not nice and nice snakes don’t get cake!” Niffty called up.

Husk made a face. Pentious wasn’t this desperate or stupid.

“I…where can I park this?” He asked.

Nope, he was.

“This is quite good!” The serpent said as he ate a large slice of cake. Niffty was currently cleaning up dishes from his Egg Bois after she and Charlie had to whip up more cake.

Husk sat next to Angel at the table, Alastor having disappeared for the time being, though his shadow snarled in the corner out of sight. Mimzy and Charlie were sitting next to the failed super villain, seeming to butter him up with cake and flattery.

“You’re really smart and in the know how, Sir Pentious.” Mimzy said, fluttering her lashes. “Tell me, how are things going with Valentino?”

“He’s very angry from what I heard. Many of his contracts are falling through and he’s bleeding money at this point. Not to mention how Vox took most of his productions off the air.” The snake said and Mimzy did a fake gasp, putting a hand to her mouth, egging the snake on.

“From what I gathered, he’s desperate for some kind of recognition. All he has right now are those films of his online. But even they’re being bought less since he’s lost the spider.” He said, pointing at Angel.

Charlie set a cup of tea in front of him.

“You know, I do wonder about you, Sir Pentious.” She said, leaning back before standing.

“Parton?” He asked, looking offended.

“Well, considering what’s happening to Valentino.” She said.

“…Go on…” The snake said.

“Why are you trying to impress someone who’s going down in both popularity and power?” She asked and Mimzy nodded.

“Yes, a dashing and intelligent fellow like you has no need for the likes of him. If anything, you should avoid being dragged down with him.” She said, pressing herself close to him, her breasts resting on his arm. Many of the eyes on his tail widened and he himself blushed, the eye on his hat looking down at the demon woman.

“You’re in need of much better company…” She crooned.

“I…I think you’re right!” He said with a goofy grin. “Why should I have to put up with him and his demands?!”

“You should carve out your own empire. Away from the likes of Valentino.” Charlie said. “And there’s no time to waste on that!”

He nodded and carefully pulled away from Mimzy with a nervous smile. Niffty stood next to her as they walked him and his group to the door. Angel joined them and all three waved and smiled at him.

“Bye, Sir Pentious.” They cooed together.

The snake demon blushed again and nodded.

“Ladies…erm, Mr. Dust.” He choked out. “I’ll call a truce. For now. So, good night!”

He slithered out and they watched his blimp leave, a few Egg Bois hanging off the rope that had anchored it.

“That actually worked?” Vaggie asked in disbelief.

“Never doubt that charm is a weapon.” Mimzy said, placing her hands on her hips with a wink.

“He’s so cute when he blushes!” Niffty said with a giggle.

“Ugh. I need a bath. Those Egg Bois smelled rotten.” Mimzy said and excused herself.

*

She walked up to her room and sighed, taking off her headband and starting to unzip her dress.

She paused and touched between her breasts.

Sir Pentious’ arm…it was all wrong. It was thin, but too lean. No thin layer of fat and bones not thick enough. It was the same length, but the make up was all wrong. If she imagined human skin, his wasn’t the right shade. The hair on the back of the arm had to be that pretty reddish brown when the sun hit it. There had to be light freckles only seen in the brightest mornings.

That hand had to have bitten fingernails with some dirt underneath that she would tut at and clean with a knitting needle and a file. The hand had to have long fingers with skin that was soft, but still calloused from handling an axe, hatchets, knives and a shovel. The right hand had to have a little scar near the thumb that she herself had stitched and bandaged from an ornery man. That the owner of the hand used a broken bottle and killed him like she did her ex-husband.

She imagined his hand and tried to see more, remember more, but she couldn’t. But those hands…

She closed her eyes and imagined long fingers running down her back and bit her lip.

Every so often, she felt the phantom of her life come back to tease her.

Be it arms squeezing her in bed, hands cupping her jaw, lips on her forehead.

She slowly let the dress drop and laid back on her bed.

“Baby~” She moaned, being laid back in their large bed.

_“Shh…let me spoil you tonight….” A voice crooned in her ear, the accent muffled and timbre a slight falsetto. She could feel herself getting excited._

_She closed her eyes as lips kissed over her neck, fingers pushing her nightgown down. The lips traveled down and she cried out as they latched on to her nipple. She felt a hot tongue work over it as hands cupped and squeezed the soft chubbiness around her waist._

_She sighed in pleasure when they did the same to her thick thighs, gently opening them. Oh, he loved how plump she was, worshipping her chubby body as if she were some deity of a forgotten age._

_“So sweet. I could eat you up.” He teased._

_She knew he would never endanger her._

_“Baby…” She moaned and gasped when he bit her shoulder hard, making her grab his hair._

_He licked over the bite and sucked the skin._

_“Delicious.” He crooned._

_She rubbed an ankle between his legs and wasn’t bothered that he was still soft. It was fine. Some night they didn’t need it. He knew her well enough to use his hands and mouth and she knew him well enough that he found enjoyment in her reactions._

_He left little bite marks down her breast, her stomach, her thighs. He looked up, his face obscured and blurred, but his red brown eyes peeked through._

_“Please.” He begged and she whimpered out a yes._

_He ripped her panties off and she could feel his hot breath on her._

_His fingers pushed her folds open and she screamed when she felt his tongue—_

Mimzy gasped when someone knocked on her door.

She sat up, wiping her hands and putting on a robe.

“J-just a moment!” She called and huffed at being interrupted.

She opened the door to see Alastor waiting.

“Alastor? Everything alright?” She asked.

“I was just wondering how the party went after I excused myself.”

She leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms.

“I know damn well you saw everything.” She said. “Are you going to tease me about flirting with Sir Pentious?”

“…Another time.” He said after a pause. “I wanted to know something.”

“Something?”

“About your death.”

“After all this time?” She asked, agitated. “I’m not Angel. Mine is…blurry.”

“Indulge me.” He hummed.

“Alright. Just cause you’re my friend.” She sighed. “Go ahead.”

“You said you killed a few people before you killed yourself.” He said, walking in and she huffed, going to clean up her clothing.

“No, I killed a man, then myself. I was trying to get a part in a movie.” She said.

“Do you remember what part?”

“No, I don’t even remember the song I sang. I just remember so much…” She looked at her dress, the film reel pattern on the collar. “Regret. I shouldn’t have been there. I hurt someone I loved so much and failed. I wanted to be successful and go back to him and, I don’t know, live rich and high with my man.”

She blinked and clutched her head.

“Ow…Dammit.” She whined. “Al, you know how much it hurts.”

“Apologies.” He said. “By the way, do you remember that book that came out? That same year?”

“Oh, yes. Now that I think about it, I never finished reading it.” She said. “The Great Gatsby.”

“Mm, you had a copy?” He asked, his eyes flickering a bit.

“I think so. I don’t remember buying it.” She said softly.

He smiled.

“I should get you a copy as an apology.” He said. “I’ve been terribly rude.”

“You have.” She said with a playful smile. “But don’t worry about it. For now.”

Alastor grinned. “You’re quite a gal, Mimzy.”

“I know.” She said and smiled back. “Have a good night.”

“And to you too, my dear.” Alastor said as she closed the door and went to take her bath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loona makes a plan while Husk gets a visitor.

Loona’s hands shook and she had to put the crossbow down again.

It had been over half an hour and she was breathing harder than she had ever in life.

She had been on the roof of some banking company that screwed over everyone including it’s employees looking at the hotel. Her little area that had a blanket, pillow, notebook, binoculars and cell phone made it look more like an area to hang out rather than a stake out.

She looked down again to see a couple of people walking to the door and knocking.

She had never seen them before.

The bigger one was tall with red brown skin and silver eyes set in black sclera. His wavy hair was tied back exposing a long neck with a red bandana, his yellow pointed teeth on display as he knocked on the door. He was dressed in work pants, a tight fitting t-shirt and a leather vest. Next to him was a teenage looking demon with pale grey skin and red hair with a thick black stipe of bangs cradling his face. He was in jeans, a white shirt, and black suspenders, a red hoodie tied around his waist.

“What’s with the farm boys?” She muttered.

The door opened and they went inside, the short hyper demon yelling “Jasper! Mace! Welcome!”

She wrote the names down and checked what she could find on her phone.

“Father and eldest son of Roths. Residents of Cannibal Colony.” She wrote down. “Why are you here?”

She waited until her phone buzzed and she cursed, seeing a text message from Millie explaining Blitzo ran out of phones and they were ready to go home.

“Hold on, I’m in the shitter.” She texted back and quickly packed up her things.

She passed across the street from the hotel, seeing the men at the door.

“See you at the party! I’m sure Husk will be a great help!” She yelled and Loona blinked. “We’ll make sure to bring Rosie a gift!”

“Rosie…” She murmured and quickly ran back towards the van to drive back near to Imp City.

Blitzo wouldn’t get mad if she said she had actually gone out for some food or shopping.

For now she needed to get more information.

She suddenly received a call.

“Hello?”

“Hiya, Loony~”

“You found another phone?” She asked, getting in the van.

“No, I stole Moxxie’s. Whacha up to?” He hummed.

“Took a drive. I’ll get you guys at that taco place by the city limits.” She said.

“Well, alright. But tonight, we’re going shopping!” He said excitedly. “Stylish Occults!”

“Why?” She asked, running over a random demon.

“Stolas invited us to a little shindig in Cannibal Colony, the idiot!” He giggled. “He needs some lackeys to get him and his little princess drinks or something.”

“So we’re butlers that follow him?” She asked.

“No, Moxxie and Millie are. You and I will be doing…perimeter sweeps.” Blitzo said. “Despite the party being neutral territory, there’s the property line still.”

“Why would a party be neutral?”

“Its hosted by one of the lower Overlords, or maybe more medium. Anyways, she’s friends with Alastor and he’s bringing the Princess.” Blitzo said.

“What?!” She yelled, swerving into another demon and using the windshield wipers to clean off the blood. “That’s like…a lot! Plus, Stolas and Octavia will be there.”

“I know, perfect place to advertise.” He said with a chuckle.

“Um, do you know who else Alastor is bringing?” She asked.

“Uh, far as I know, that porn star who went into hiding, his little maid, the princess’s girlfriend, Mimzy, and his cat.” He said.

Loona parked and sighed.

“Okay…I’m gonna park and make a portal, so get ready.” She said.

“Okay, Honey. See you soon.” He said.

A party at Rosie’s in Cannibal Colony.

That would be the perfect place to end Husk and keep her adoptive family safe.

She would just have to make sure to get him far enough so Alastor and Rosie wouldn’t kill her.

*

“Are you for real?!” Angel asked excitedly. “A party?”

Alastor smiled and nodded.

“Rosie needed another bar tender so her girls can enjoy the party too and she asked for our dear Mimzy to grace us with her voice.” Alastor said, nodding to the shorter demon.

“Oh, I miss dancing around for a nice crowd!” She said excitedly.

“It’s still a little short notice.” Vaggie said.

“But it’s neutral turf. Rosie’s girls will eat anyone who tries to kill at her place.” Charlie said with a shrug. “And besides, it’ll give Angel a chance to relax and catch up with Cherry.”

“Bar fights still happen.” Husk sighed.

“Bar fights still happen!” Angel said excitedly.

Husk chuckled and stretched. “Ima get some sleep for now.”

“Husk, it’s still—” Charlie started.

“Let him rest, Hun.” Vaggie said, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I have a feeling that party’s gonna go long into the night.”

Angel huffed and followed Husk.

“We need to talk.” He said.

“Not right now, Angel.” Husk said.

“Yes, right now. What did I do?”

“Nothin’.”

Angel pinned him to the wall, his other sets of arms coming out to make a cage around Husk.

“That’s not the answer I was lookin’ for.” He growled.

Husk looked up at Angel and for a moment, he could see Anthony, maybe older. HE wondered what he had looked like. Had he gotten taller? Had he lost teeth or cut his hair? Had the sun faded the light brown color? Had he had the same bruises or more marks than the ones he had seen the first night they had slept together? Had he had new ones waiting for the touch that never came?

He wanted Angel, but still, his heart…just stayed as is. The rest of his body…

He looked up at Angel and said the only honest thing on his mind.

“I want you.”

Angel stumbled back, surprised.

“I…Husky…What?” He stuttered and Husk pushed him into the other hallway wall.

“I want you.” He said, hugging him and burying his face in his chest.

“O-Okay…” He said.

“Not like that. Not yet.” He said. “Just…just hold me.”

Angel smiled and pet his ears. “Let’s go to bed.”

Husk nodded and Angel led him to his room, Fat Nuggets eating watermelon in the corner and looking sleepy from his lunch.

Angel held a finger to his lips and sat Husk down.

“You’re really tired, Husky?” He asked.

“Haven’t been sleeping.” He mumbled.

Angel took off his jacket and shirt, Husk watching him.

“Poor Husk…” He murmured and dropped his pants.

“I said I don’t want…oh.” He paused when Angel slipped on a low neck silk nighty.

“I know.” The spider hummed.

He stood before the bartender, his hands loosening his tie and kneeling down to undo his spats, throwing both on his vanity. He stood back up to take off his hat and place it on the nightstand, his other pair cupping Husk’s jaw and gently ruffling the fur on the sides of his face.

Husk looked up at him and wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist.

Angel leaned in and Husk paused.

“W-wait…” He whispered.

He leaned his head on Angel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

Angel hugged him closer.

“Come on, Baby.” Angel laid down, hugging Husk close. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Husk nodded and hugged Angel back with a sigh.

Angel smiled as he felt Husk nuzzle him, then…

“Husk, are ya purring?!” He asked with a chuckle.

“Go fuck yourself, I’m not.” He growled.

Angel laughed and kissed his head.

“If you say so, Husky.”

*

_He opened his eyes._

_“What the fuck?” He looked at his hands, gasping that they were still his paws. He was a demon._

_“What the fuck am I…”_

_“Hello?” A voice called, soft and muffled, as if coming from behind a water fall._

_“Oh, what now?!”_

_A figure seemed to come together from light and earth, twisting and molding until it stood before him, white and pink with high voluminous white hair and big dark eyes. She wore a black striped business suit with a tight pencil skirt cut to reveal pink ruffles and long gloves on her upper set of arms. He looked down to see she had two sets of legs clad in pink and white striped stockings in ankle boots._

_She was a spider demon._

_Who looked very much like a curvier Angel Dust, except her breasts were real and with a heart shaped skull tattoo on each. She blinked as if waking from a dream, long lashes fluttering as she looked at Husk._

_“Oh, Hello-AAHHH!” She let out an ear piercing scream and scuttled around on her legs, flatting her arms in fear before she fell on her back and pulled her limbs into a fetal position._

_“Oh, I really did not listen when Ma said I’d look scary! Am…am I a spida’?” She asked Husk._

_“Y-yeah.” He said. “Who are you? Where are we?”_

_“I guess ya could say we’re in a version of purgatory.” She said, her voice holding a thick Brooklyn accent. “And I’m on the wrong line!”_

_“Uh…”_

_“Oh! I’m from heaven.” She said. “Only get one of these passes every few decades when you save up enough blessin’s. Oh, dear.”_

_“Heaven?!” He yelled and she squeaked. “Sorry, sorry.”_

_He rubbed her face._

_“You okay, Hun?” She asked._

_“I’ve been having a real time of it…eh…”_

_“Molly.” She said._

_“Mol—whoa, whoa, whoa!” He yelled. “As in…Angel, er, Anthony’s Molly?”_

_“He was who I was tryin’ to visit!” She yelled. “Wait, he shouldn’t know ‘is name, right?”_

_“Your brother is a whole nother league.” Husk said fondly._

_“Is he okay?” She asked._

_Husk swallowed and sighed. “He’s okay now.”_

_She covered her mouth and nodded._

_“Uh, how do ya know him?” She asked._

_“I…I knew him upstairs.” He said. “We uh, had fun before I had to go.”_

_She gasped and stood up, pointing a finger at him angrily._

_“You son of a—ooh!” She stomped two left feet. “You’re Leon, ain’t ya?!”_

_“Yeah. I’m Leon.” He said._

_“You just left ‘im!” She yelled. “No letters, no visits, ya never even came to his funeral or grave!”_

_“No. I didn’t.” He said. “But I’m making it up to him now.”_

_She crossed her arms, then crossed them again to get the sets matching._

_“Do ya know how much Daddy was hurtin’ ‘im?”_

_“I can imagine.” Husk said. “I got a few words I wanna say when I meet him.”_

_Molly huffed. “I don’t. You call ‘im Angel?”_

_“Everyone calls him Angel Dust.” Husk explained._

_Molly exhaled with a frown. “Course they do.”_

_“I uh…I heard about him the night of.” Before she could yell, he put his hands up. “I was institutionalized!”_

_“Why?” She asked._

_“I felt him. I felt him die. I felt my body just give up and I…I couldn’t handle it. Then I heard and I…I tried to kill myself. But I never could do it.”_

_At her confused look, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Made a deal with a demon. He can’t see me here.”_

_“Sound like a real jerk.” She said._

_“Yeah, wanted me to find this Gatsby book for him.”_

_“Gatsby? The Great Gatsby?” She asked._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Angel was holding that book when he died.” She said._

_Husk’s ears twitched. “What?”_

_“Yeah, it had these stains like looked like dried tomato soup and a really cute note—”_

_“Where is it?” He asked._

_“Um, last I saw, one of my grandkids had it.”_

_“Can you find it for me?” He asked. “Please.”_

_“I…Okay. I have enough blessings to send a message to you, but it’s in the human world—”_

_“Don’t worry about it.” He said. “Um, do you need to tell Angel anything?”_

_She giggled. “That I love him, miss him. Me and Ma want him to be happy even if he’s down…ya know. Will ya make him happy?”_

_“Promise you I will, Molly.” He said._

_“You got a lot to make up for, Lieutenant!” She scolded with a smile. “But I think a pretty kitty like you will do the job. I can tell, ya still love ‘im. There’s somethin’ holdin’ ya back. But I know ya love him.”_

_“I do.” Husk said, placing a hand over his aching chest._

_“I have to go for now. I’ll try to visit in anotha few years, a decade at most!” She said and turned around._

_Husk smiled._

_“Oh! And anotha thing!” She yelled. “Ma would’ve loved ya joinin’ the family as a new son.”_

_Husk chuckled. “Wouldn’t that’ve been something.”_

*

Husk woke up with a sleep warm Angel draped over him, arms secure like a blanket. His breathing was soft and he nuzzled his cheek in Husk’s chest tuff. He smiled suddenly.

“Love ya too, Ma…” He sighed.

Husk chuckled and noticed Fat Nuggets looking at them from the floor. He used his tail to pick him up so the little pig could snuggle between them.

He could enjoy this another hour of this.

He was sure Angel was busy with family anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie's party is really bumping. Loona decides tonight is the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of shifting POVS.
> 
> Grayson Roth, Jasper Monroe-Roth and Mace, Vi and Kohl Roth are my original characters formatted for this story  
> To see thier original story, please see my Sentry series.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Angel grinned as he stepped out of Charlie’s limo.

“You seem really happy.” Charlie said with a smile. “Glad to be out of the hotel.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, still giddy from seeing his Mother, learning she and his sister were happy and they had both come to see him. Well, Molly tried, but Husk passed the message along that they would see each other someday. He was dressed in a nice red and pink pinstriped suit, Husk next to him in a button up, pants and suspenders.

“You look good.” He teased with a wink.

“I have thick fur. I don’t need clothes.” He huffed. “Gonna overheat in this shit.”

“We can take it off later.” Angel said. “Together.”

“No fuckin’ way.” Husk huffed but gave a small smile.

“Guys, behave.” Charlie said.

Alastor knocked on the door, a young man answering, his red and black hair tied back in a high ponytail.

“Mace!” Mimzy said and wrapped her arms around the long time teen’s neck, making him bend over to accept the affection. He patted her arms with a smile.

When she released him, he smiled down at her.

“Hi, Miss Mimz—”

His black and green eyes widened as he looked up at Alastor and quickly stood up straight, chin down, but eyes still staring up in abject awe and fear.

“H-Hello, Mister Alastor, Sir.” He said softly.

“Oh, Mace, he won’t hurt you.” Mimzy said.

Alastor leaned in close and looked the boy in the eye. The teen held eye contact, blinking rapidly in fear.

“Your tie is crooked.” He said and undid Mace’s tie, knotting it all over again.

The teen cannibal kept his eyes tightly shut before cracking one open. Touching his now even Windsor knot, he looked up.

“Oh. Thank you, Sir.” He said with a nervous smile. “Let me lead you in.”

He opened the door and led them into the lobby. He rang a bell and a few women came to take their belongings. Charlie thanked them as Mace held out a hand for Mimzy and led her and the rest of the group into a large ballroom.

It was a large room with a grand lit up stage, two floors, three bars and dozens upon dozens of tables and round booths for guest to rest or eat. In the center was a huge dance floor, overseen by a balcony where Rosie was seated.

There was a band on stage and a separate area where a lone microphone stood. The dance floor was already full of dancing couples.

Angel noticed there was a nice fast beat and some EDM to the music. And lo and behold—

“Cherri!” He shouted and ran to the girl in a ripped up flapper dress, ripped tights and scuffed boots behind a DJ’s table.

She grinned and gave the headphones to another girl next to her, who continued excitedly.

“Angie!” She yelled and hugged him tight. “I thought you were—”

“Naw, they’ve been takin’ care of me. I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it!” She said. “I’m just glad you’re alright. Rosie’s letting me DJ with the band before they slow down for the night for the boring people.”

“Charming.” Alastor said.

“Hello!” A tall, slender woman with grey skin and a large brim hat greeted them.

“Rosie! This is a nice change of pace!” Mimzy said, her foot tapping.

“It’s only for the first half. I let Cherri have a hand to entertain our younger guests.” She said with the wave a hand.

“She has you wrapped around her finger.” Alastor teased and she chuckled.

Cherri laughed and weaved an arm through Angel’s. The spider smiled and looked towards Husk, as if asking him to join them.

“I got work to do.” Husk said, going towards the bar.

Angel noticed mostly the younger demons were dancing while the earlier timed demons sat and conversed, Rosie leaving them to go back to her balcony.

“Come on, Angie!” Cherri yelled. “Let’s dance!”

Niffty bounced next to them as they walked onto the dance floor.

*

Loona walked in behind Blitzo and Stolas, Octavia brooding just as much as she was.

“Ugh, I hate these appearance events.” She groaned to her father.

“Now Darling, we must make an effort to stay in good terms with…oh…”

Octavia’s eyes widened upon hearing the music and seeing the dancefloor full of younger Hellborns and demons.

“This isn’t like her other parties.” She said.

“Yes, this is quite the change of pace.” Stolas remarked with a smile at his daughter’s delight.

He led her to a round table with high backed cushioned chairs. When one of Rosie’s girls tried to stop Loona and the Imps from sitting down, Stolas glared, the women backing off.

“I thought we were supposed to be the help.” Loona remarked.

“Oh, you’re helping plenty.” Stolas cooed, looking at Blitzo. “The view is much better.”

Both Blitzo and Octavia scoffed.

“Seriously, Dad?”

Blitzo took a drink from a waitress and his eyes widened. “Holy shit, this is good! What’s this weird peach thing? I want another one!”

Loona looked over to see her target at the bar.

Her eyes narrowed as Blitzo ignored Millie and Moxxie lecturing him not to drink on the job in tacky blazers with the IMP logo and number on the back.

She would have to somehow get him alone and outside the property line.

*

Charlie wiped her brow. They had only been there an hour and already she was tired.

She sat down, Vaggie taking a seat next to her in their round booth. Alastor was calmly eating a steak, though Charlie noticed it was shaped…wrong.

A little girl about as tall as Niffty made her way over. Her big silver and black eyes blinked up at Alastor.

“How is it?” She asked excitedly.

“Your dear old Dad really knows his way around a kitchen for a blue blood.” Alastor said and she grinned. “Tell him I do always enjoy his cooking.”

“Great! I caught the meat myself! He was a lost quarterback!”

“Yes the meat is so supple—”

“Um…hi!” Charlie exclaimed, trying to steer the conversation away from hunting and killing.

“Hello.” The girl said with a slight curtsy. “I’m Violent. But you can call me Vi.”

“Oh. How nice. I’m Charlie!” She said, holding out her hand.

Vi took it and smiled. “Are you the princess? Like, the princess?”

“Um, yes.” She said.

Vi took off one of the small skulls on her pigtails and held it up to Charlie.

“Here! An offering!” She said.

“Oh!’ Charlie said. “I don’t…take offerings…”

“A gift then! Between new friends!” Vi said.

Charlie took the small skull.

“It’s a python! I had to use this special resin thing to make it stay stuck like that!” She said.

“You…killed a python?”

“Yup! I hope you like it!” She said and noticing a man waving at her, curtsied again. “Excuse me. Have a good night, Princess!”

“She’s so young.” Charlie said as the girl ran to a tall, broad man. He scooped her up as she excitedly talked to him.

“Indeed.” Alastor said.

Charlie’s stomach growled and Alastor grinned wider. “There are vegetarian options.”

“They make a tasty grilled cheese and French fries.” Niffty said.

Charlie smiled and waved at a waitress.

*

Angel sat in the booth next to Charlie and Vaggie, who were eating grilled sandwiches, fries, cheese enchiladas and refried beans and rice.

“Hey, Angel. Where’s Cherri?” Charlie asked.

“She had to get back to the old turn table for another hour or so.” Angel said. “Then they’ll let the band trade out so y’all can have your little concert.”

He gasped when a plate of three cheese manicotti was placed in front of him along with a strawberry mixed drink. The eight year old looking demon boy placed some silverware next to the plate and smiled.

“Mister Husker said to make sure you ate something.” He said. “So Dad made this for you.”

“Did he now?” Angel said, looking down at the food and smiling at the side salad and fresh bread, a regal meal in hell.

“Are you Vi’s brother?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, ma’am. My older brother is manning the door and my Papa is helping work security.” He said. “Vi and I are helping in the kitchens, but we wanted to say hi to Mister Alastor.”

Alastor had just finished his steak, wiping his mouth. “Compliments once again. Thank you, Kohl.”

“Yes, Mister Alastor.” He said with an obvious blush before he walked away.

“Aw, you have a little fan.” Angel teased as he sipped his drink.

Alastor paused and blinked. “Yes. I suppose I have gained a bit of…popularity.”

“A lil?” Angel asked. “You’re the damn Radio Demon! Everyone in this room has fawned over ya at least once!”

“Oh, eat your food.” Alastor huffed.

*

Husk sighed as he took a moment to go out and get a smoke.

He noticed there was already someone waiting, leaning against a wall, a lit cigarette in their hand.

“Angel?”

“Wrong there, Kitty.” A deeper voice said.

The figure stepped forward. He looked…like Angel. But not the way Molly had.

He was short, hunched over and black with droopy hair. His eyes were red, with tiny slit black pupils and had four sets of them. He had six arms; two sets folded as he seemed to scowl at life itself.

“The fuck are you?” Husk growled.

“That isn’t important right now.” He said.

He walked to Husk, the other noting how thin and small his legs were.

“I got somethin’ to tell ya,” He hissed out the last part. “Leon…”

“What the fuck?!”

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya. I got a visit from my Ma. That woman is pissed.” He huffed and took a drag. “She never talked to me like that. But then again, Dad would smack her around if she did back then.”

“You’re his brother—”

“Oh, Husky~!” Angel sang as he pushed the door open, Niffty following him.

“Cherri is busy and Vaggie can’t dance, so I—” He froze, Niffty running into his hip and looking up at the newcomer.

“Arackniss?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is worked out after a miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little shifty on the POV. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Arackniss tilted his head.

“You look good.” Angel said with a smile.

“I can tell when ya fakin’.” He sneered. “And this shit with that Valentino fuck is obviously botherin’ youse.”

Angel huffed. “What do you want?”

“Simple. I want to tell ya what I got. That’s all.” He said, crumbling up the smoke and tossing it.

Angel nodded and walked to his brother.

“’kay.” He said. “What is it?”

“The book is on display in some dance hall. It’s valuable since it’s so old. Remember that old gun shop in Queens?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s an old timey club now.” Arackniss huffed.

“Heh, go figure.” Angel said. “And the book? It’s still there?”

“Since yesterday.” He said. “Get that book for whatever the fuck ya need. And get that rat fuck off your ass.”

He turned and started walking away.

“Niss!” Angel yelled.

The black spider turned with a frown.

“Thanks.”

The elder spider huffed and disappeared in the shadows without another word.

Husk stood back as Niffty went to check on Angel, noticing the other had gone quiet.

The door opened again, Vaggie coming out.

“Hey, guys—Husk look OUT!” She yelled, tackling Husk as something passed over them and shot through the wall.

She took out her harpoon and pointed it a shadowy figure on the roof of another building holding a crossbow.

“That was fuckin’ angelic silver!” Angel yelled, grabbing Husk and Niffty and holding them close.

“I’m going after them, get inside!” She yelled at Husk.

Husk picked up Angel bridal style, Niffty in the spider demon’s arms. “I’ll get them somewhere safe.”

Vaggie nodded and ran after their attacker.

*

Mimzy was on stage and he could only watch as she crooned out a tune.

“I wanna be loved by you, just you, nobody else but you…I wanna be loved by you, looo~ooove, boo boop doo doo~”

And for a moment, she was there again.

On stage at that little dance club, done up in a pretty red dress and matching headband. And he would have that silly grin on his face, eyes heavy as she serenaded him. He would sit at the closest table, his chin in his hand as she made eye contact and sang about how much she loved and loved and loved her man, her baby, her one true love.

And he loved her too, falling in love more and more every day.

Drunk on kisses and holding her as she perched in his lap and read.

Oh, how he still loved and wanted her.

His muse, his specter, his perfect, perfect—

He heard a scream as a bolt whizzed past him through a window, impaling a table and miraculously missing the youngest guest, making him scream and step back, Alastor forming behind him.

He grabbed Kohl by the back of his jacket and picked him up. He gave him to his pink haired father, the cook’s older son carrying Vi as they ran to the other Roth father and deeper into Rosie’s shop. Alastor noticed Charlie and Mimzy were crouched behind the stage with other musicians and Cherri.

Static rose around him as he started towards them then paused.

Rosie hissed loudly when she saw the bolt sticking up from the table, her guests running towards her bunkers or out to the streets.

“Rosie, my dear, dear friend.” Alastor soothed.

She looked at him, then around. “My party is ruined.”

“Dear Rosie.” Alastor said, reforming back into his gentlemanly form. “Please leave this to me…”

*

Loona gasped for breath, throwing down the crossbow.

“Fuck!” She yelled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

She grabbed her face and took wheezing breaths, trying not to panic.

“Stop right there…” A voice said lowly, and she turned to see a grey moth demon with an x-ed out eye.

Loona snarled. Was this the demon who was going to drag her back to Valentino?

Who was going to kill her dad?

“You gonna take me in?” She asked the moth demon.

“Duh.”

“Sorry, but you’re not taking me without a fight!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The demon said.

“I don’t think either of us have a choice…” Loona said.

“Wait, what does that mean—"

Loona snarled and charged her.

*

“Sir, calm down!” Moxxie said as Blitzo loaded his gun. “We need to make sure Stolas and Octavia are secure!”

“You do it! My baby needs me!” Blitzo yelled, pointing the gun at Moxxie’s groin.

“Blitz—” Millie started.

“Loona!” Blitzo suddenly yelled, seeing a grey woman dragging his daughter by her bound ankles into the lobby.

He pointed the gun at the woman. “Get the fuck away from my daughter!”

“Your daughter is in position of illegal angelic silver and tried to murder a sinner who is protected by a princess and serving under an overlord!” The woman yelled.

“My Loony would never do—”

Stolas wrapped a hand around his mouth, his other grabbing his wrists and holding them behind his back, the gun caught by the woman.

“Blitzy, it’s time for you to shut the fuck up. Now.” He whispered and Blitzo struggled.

The imp stopped when two overlords, a famous business owner, a rising overlord and the daughter of Lucifer himself stepped up. The infamous man dressed in red stepped forward, the air seeming to chill around them. His voice held static and sounded muffled, making Blitzo’s ears ring.

“My, my.” Alastor said and bowed his head. “Prince Stolas.”

“Radio Demon.” He responded with a nod.

“So sorry to hear about your divorce.” Alastor said.

“It gives me time and energy for my daughter and work.” He said coolly, receiving a grin from the cannibal. “But thank you for your condolences.”

Loona gasped and sat up. She looked around and her ears pinned back in fear.

“I…I…” She teared up. “Do whatever you want, but please don’t let Valentino hurt my Dad!”

“Valentino?!” Charlie yelled, her horns growing and eyes glowing red.

A few of the demonesses around her stepped back in both surprise and fear, but Loona turned to her still held father.

“Dad, I’m so sorry! I just wanted to show you I could kill too. A-and Valentino said if I missed, he would kill you and…” She whimpered, and even Moxxie felt sorry for the hellhound.

Stolas let Blitzo go so he could hug his daughter.

“Oh, Loony. That was so, so…stupid!” He grabbed her shoulders. “Honey, I would rip my own dick off before I deal with that fake gold tooth rat in a hat!”

He squeezed her cheeks together. “If we get out of this, you are so grounded and—”

He felt something behind him and looked up.

Stolas had stepped over them like a mother horse would shield her foal.

“Alastor. Perhaps we can work something out?” The prince asked.

“Perhaps, with your abilities to go into the human world…” Alastor hummed before turning to his friend. “Rosie?”

“Fresh meat. I want all of my local guests to get at least a pair of humans each. No charge.” She said bluntly. “And you will supply us with five live humans every month for five years. Half charge because I’m feeling kind.”

“Yes, sure, done.” Blitzo said.

“And for trying to kill our Husk…” Alastor said, taking a step closer.

Stolas’ feathers fluffed a bit and Blitz hugged Loona closer, Moxxie and Millie stepping beside Stolas.

“Alastor!” A voice yelled, a small cyclops demon running to him and tugging on his pant leg.

The overlord bent almost in half so she could whisper in his ear, his eyes widening and grin growing, showing black gums and making the corners of his mouth rip slightly.

He stood and leered at the owl prince. “I think we can make an arrangement…”

*

Loona sniffed from where she was curled up in the back of the van, Millie rubbing her shoulder as Moxxie stood outside to act as security.

Blitzo walked to them with Octavia behind him.

“Banned from Cannibal Colony isn’t so bad, Loony. This place is too old and shit for us anyway.” Blitzo said as he sat with her in the empty parking lot.

“Valentino will kill us.” She shuttered.

“No. No, he won’t.” He said with a sigh.

“Yes, he will!” She said. “He’ll—”

Blitzo held up a hand and Loona noticed he had on a gold ring and then noticed he had thick gold bands decorating the base of his horns.

“Dad?” She asked.

“I made a deal too.”

“You sold yourself into slavery?!” She yelled.

“No. Literally the opposite.” He said with an apathetic look.

Octavia walked up to Loona and held up a black choker with velvet on the inside and an owl pendant hanging from the front. “Here.”

“W-what?” She asked, taking it.

“It matches mine.” She said, pointing at her pink choker. “It’ll protect you and let my father know if you’re in danger.”

“What’s going on?” She asked.

Octavia blushed. “I um, I always wanted a big sister…”

Loona stared at her, then turned to Blitzo when Millie gasped and smiled.

“I kinda agreed to be Stolas’ consort.” Blitzo said. “It’s like a legal side piece, or I guess main piece.”

“You’re engaged?” She asked. “To a prince?”

“No, we…we agreed that we have two things in common. We love the sex—”

“Ew!” “No, stop it!” The girls groaned.

He chuckled. “And we love our daughters more than anything. So, no one will fuck with us, and if they try…”

“Whoa…but…what does this mean?” Moxxie asked. “What will happen to Loona?”

Loona nodded and held the choker to her chest.

“First of all, we get to move into that sweet ass mansion.” Blitzo said. “And secondly, you’re safe as long as you comply with Stolas’ report about the silver and stay under house arrest for a while.”

“How long is a while?” Loona asked.

“A whiiiiiiiile.” Blitzo said.

She sighed and nodded. “So, are we moving?”

“Firstly, we’re going to pick up our shit. Stolas has a room ready for you now.” Blitzo said. “And guest rooms for these two until the announcement is made.”

“Announcement?” Millie asked.

“Yeah, the idea is that Valentino will see and know not only now are you off limits, but we can charge him for the bolt.” Blitzo said. “But it’s hell, what’s an overlord to…no, he’s fucked if he comes after you or any of us.”

“Are you going to be okay?” She asked. “Being with Stolas?”

“We…we got some shit to work through and I know we’re not going to be like M&M.”

“Oh, sir…” Moxxie said sadly.

“We’ll fuck way more!”

“And there it is…” The smaller imp groaned.

“And,” Blitzo said. “work on our relationship as time goes on. We gotta if we want you and Tavie there to get along and be safe.”

“Don’t call me Tavie.” Octavia called.

He hugged his eldest daughter. “I love you, Loony.”

Loona hugged back. “I love you too!”

Octavia looked on before Blitzo pulled her into the hug.

“Pile on, idiots!”

Stolas came to the van to see a group hug with his daughter and the IMP crew, snapping a photo and joining while Blitzo was still in an accepting mood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor plots while Husk and Angel talk

“Alastor…” Charlie said as they returned to the hotel. “This sounds way too dangerous.”

“I will provide them with disguises.” He said. “Not to mention, they will have the Imps there to keep them safe.”

“You mean look for an excuse to kill more people to offer to Rosie and yourself?” She asked, raising a brow.

He turned around and looked out the window, toward the pentagrammed moon, shoes clicking.

“Tomorrow will be quite a day to remember.” He said. “Fresh human meat. Sinners returning to the human world. A feast of cannibals. And, if all goes correctly…a union.”

“A union?” Charlie asked. “A union of—”

“It’s quite late, my dear.” He said and closed his eyes. “I believe it is best to retire.”

“I…Okay. Good night, Al.” She said and walked towards her suite.

*

Angel pinned Husk down, kissing him over and over.

“Angel…calm down…” He groaned when he felt the other lick up his ear.

“You almost fuckin’ died!” He yelled. “I can’t…I need ta…”

Husk held him close, murmuring in his neck. “Need to what?”

“I....I don’t know!” He cried. “I just need to do somethin’! You could’ve died!”

“And that gives you permission to eat me?” He asked, sitting up, Angel on his lap.

“I…Fucker, you almost died! Valentino tricked some bitch into tryin’ to kill you!” He yelled, grasping his chest fur and shaking. “Do ya not get that?!”

“Angel! Calm down. Breathe!” He yelled, rubbing his back.”

“You don’t get it! None of ya get it…wh-what he’s capable of!” He yelled, tears falling from his face. “You stupid fuckin’…”

“Angel…” Husk said softly. “Tell me.”

“What?” The spider looked up, eyes running.

“Tell me everything. Everything he did.” Husk said, tilting his chin up.

“N-no way!” Angel yelled and pushed him. “Have ya look at me like I’m broken or some shit! Like I’m…I’m—”

Husk pulled him close and wrapped his wings around him.

“Tell me, Toni.” He whispered and felt four hand grasp the fur on his back as Angel suddenly hiccupped.

Angel shuttered and sniffed, hugging Husk back and whimpering.

Husk pulled him on his lap, rubbing his back as he softly whispered all his secrets. All his pain and fear of the overlord. All the lies and assault….

And Husk listened.

And listened.

And inside, he raged.

When Angel had calmed and was laying down, he looked up at Husk.

“Ya called me Toni.”

“With an i.” Husk said as he sipped from his bottle.

“Share.” Angel whined.

“No. You’re in emotional distress.” Husk grumbled.

“It’s hell.”

“Fair enough.” Husk said and passed him the bottle.

“So, tomorrow night?” Angel asked after a few gulps.

“Yeah. For like, four hours.” Husk said. “We got to meet with Rosie and Alastor tomorrow.”

“Please say here.” Angel said. “I’m fuckin tired of running…”

“It’ll be here.” He said and pulled him close.

“What the fuck is this mess?” Angel asked. “I want you, but still.”

“I don’t know how to explain it. I’ll tell you everything after we get the book.” Husk said. “Swear.”

Angel smiled. “So…I know you said sex was off the table for now…buuuuuut….”

“Spit it out.”

“Wanna make out?” Angel asked.

Husk blinked, then chuckled.

“Why the fuck not. Come ‘er Legs.” He said and Angel pulled him over him.

He curled his long legs around Husk’s hips and thighs. “You like my legs?”

“Fuck…yes.” He huffed and kissed up Angel’s neck.

Angel smiled and ran his hands over Husk’s ears, hearing the other groan.

“Sounds like someone likes their ears rubbed.” Angel teased. “Just like back then.”

“Stop.”

“What?” Angel asked, freezing.

“I mean…stop calling me Leon. Stop bringing all that up. I’m not Leon anymore.” He said.

Angel nodded. “Then don’t call me Toni. Toni and Leon are dead. Anthony Allegri and Leon Harris are dead.”

Husk nodded.

“And there’s just us.” The cat hummed and moved over Angel.

“Oh, Husky…” Angel whispered and moaned when he felt Husk pin him down and kiss him.

Husk’s claw like fingers entwined with Angel’s, the other pair holding his head and stroking over the base of his ears. He moaned, then—

“Baby, are you purrin’?” Angel teased.

“Shut the fuck up.” Husk growled, only for Angel to pull him back into a kiss.

He purred louder, pulling back and letting Angel guide him to his chest to lay a cheek against his faux breasts.

“Holy shit.” He murmured and nuzzled into them.

“Right?” Angel asked and Husk wanted to fall asleep right there.

“Husky…” Angel said. “After all this, what happens?”

“What else?” He asked. “We make up for lost time.”

“Ah…I…” Angel turned red.

Husk looked up in shock and chuckled.

“You fuckin’ serious?” He asked.

Angel covered his face with his hands and held up a pillow between them. “Shut up!”

“The great perverted Angel Dust. Brought down by the promise of commitment?” He teased.

“Not just commitment…” Angel murmured.

Husk ducked under the pillow, kissing his chin where his hands didn’t cover.

“What then?”

“…just…maybe, possibly…love?”

And now Husk stammered and blushed.

Angel lowered his hands and they laughed and laughed.

They fell asleep like that, blissful, smiling and entwined like they were made to fit each other.

*

Angel was surprised by the sheer amount of women around him, fawning over his height, fur and shape.

Alastor, Mimzy, Charlie and Rosie sat at a table, a pink haired man serving them lunch. Meanwhile many of Rosie’s girls held up measuring tape, fabrics and metals against his body, trying to find the right outfits.

“No!” Husk yelled from the other little podium. “Stop touching me!”

Several women were trying to pluck his bowtie and hat off, giggling and flirting shamelessly.

Angel accepted every compliment and reached and stretched his limbs when the women asked, enjoying the pampering as they measured and asked what he preferred.

He noticed how…rigid, Alastor looked. Like a coiled spring ready to break.

“This what you want, ya fuckin' degenerates?!” Husk yelled, taking off his bow, many of the girls laughing and reaching for it.

Angel chuckled as the pink haired demon brought him a tall drink.

“That a long island?” He joked.

“Of course.” The man said with a smirk.

“Hey, you're Vi and Kohl’s Dad…Grayson!” He said, sipping the cool drink and tasting the rum and vodka.

“Yes.” He said with a smile, holding up a tray of mock pink ladies for the women to sip while they took a break.

“How’s the baby?”

“He still a little shaken…” Grayson said, eyes glowing angrily. “And Jasper wanted to rip that young lady’s head off, but I reminded him she was under duress. So now he wants to rip Valentino’s head off.”

“Get in fuckin’ line.” Angel huffed. “But for all it’s worth, I’m glad your kids are okay. I know Husky likes them.”

“And they adore Husk.” He said with a smile.

“So uh, how did ya know?” Angel asked as the women excused themselves to cut the fabric.

“Know?” Grayson asked.

“About the whole married with children thing? You were some big shot rich boy, right?”

Grayson chuckled. “No. Just a pretty bird in a cage. You understand, right?”

Angel chuckled and nodded.

“I…hated my life. I hated the simpering fools, the idiotic guest, what father was…doing.” He said. “Then we received a man in chains. Very much lighter with an odd mix of features, blue eyes. Almost white-blue eyes!”

Grayson closed his own. “Oh, how we gravitated towards each other and eventually we took a tumble in the hay. We heard of the Union and South going to war and grabbed what we could. We ran and ran, and I admit, we always had darker tendencies. And we acted on them, killing and eating those bastards who thought like my father did. I enjoyed every second…hunting, eating, making love while soaked in blood~”

“Fuck, Grayson!” Angel chuckled.

“We found a place and decided we would marry each other by our own rights. And we lived in such bliss, like newlyweds. But a few years later, we came across a boy. Had to be another abandoned mixed boy from what we could tell. So skinny and sick. We thought he wouldn’t make it. But he did. And two years later, we found a woman murdered and her babes left to die. And we kept them and had three beautiful children, like a real family. I had the love of my life. I had two deadly sons and an intelligent daughter. My father came to drag me back, but my husband broke his neck while my children cheered…bliss…”

Angel sipped his drink.

“Of course, there was the fire, and we couldn’t get away. We were trapped against a rock face downwind and next thing you know.” He gestured to the ground. “But if I have to be honest, I love this life even more! So much fun and the freedom we never had!”

“To be gay?”

“To kill!” Grayson said with a grin. “Oh, yes, and to be open.”

Angel laughed. “You were made for this.”

“Perhaps. Our 260th death day is coming up. I do hope you get Alastor what he needs. He promised us something.” Grayson said. “A little secret.”

“Okay.” Angel said with a nod.

Grayson smiled as the women brought over a new red and pink pinstriped suit.

“Get dressed, boys.” Rosie said. “You’ll need to blend in.”

“Blend in?” Angel asked.

“I don’t think we’ll blend in.” Husk said, dressed in black slacks, a white button up and suspenders.

“The clothing is specially made to shift and form with you.” Alastor said, standing up.

Angel quickly changed and returned.

He and Husk were standing in the tearoom, Niffty leading in the two smaller imps from the other night.

“Uh, where’s the bigger one?” Charlie asked.

“Ugh.” The male said. “He’s…honeymooning.”

“Trust us when I say you don’t want to go near that bedroom.” The female said and shivered. “The noises are unlike anything I’ve ever heard. Oh, where are my manners?”

She held a hand out to Angel.

“I’m Millie and this is my husband, Moxxie!”

“I hope we can all work together efficiently.” Moxxie said with a bit of a growl.

“We’ll do our job if you do yours.” Husk growled back.

“Charlie, my dear, I think you better stay away from this room.” Alastor said.

“Wait, your bringing dead bodies here?!” She squeaked.

“Just this once, Honey.” Mimzy said. “We’ll put down plastic and make sure it doesn’t smell or look like anything happened.”

“No way! This is my hotel!” She yelled. “A happy and murder free place!”

“Charlie.” Rosie said softly, standing. “Please. For the sake of Angel, Cherri and everyone Valentino has hurt, let us use only this room and I promise I will be your ally when you need.”

Charlie bit her lip and Mimzy took her arm in hers. “Let me make it up to you, Honey. We can go to the music room for a bit and have some fun.”

“O-Okay.” Charlie sighed with a smile, Mimzy waving goodbye to everyone.

The imps held out the book to Alastor, who made it levitate, a portal opening up and glowing. Moxxie and Millie ran in and Angel was surprised to see three bodies wrapped in plastic thrown through, Rosie’s girls dragging them away as Rosie held up a clip board with a few pages; a checklist.

Alastor turned to Angel and Husk.

“Four hours, then you return through this portal.” He said, holding up a hand.

Angel gasped as he was pushed through into a ratty hotel room, blood stains on the floor as the imps loaded up guns and blades.

Moxxie held out a walkie talkie. “If you need a room cleared.”

Angel nodded and gasped when he saw his hand, up his arm and his body. He turned around and nearly shrieked.

“Leon…” He whispered.

There was the man he loved.

Shorter than him by half a foot, with peachy sun beaten skin, dark eyes lined with age and exhaustion, and black hair with bits of grey and white pushed back, his bangs hanging over his bushy brows.

His eyes looked gold still and were trained on him, wide.

Angel turned to see his figure in the badly wiped down mirror.

He was still tall and thin, but he had skin, actual olive skin like when he was alive, freckles on his cheeks and hands. His hair was blond and combed neatly, his fringe just over his brown eyes. He laughed and saw his teeth were normal, save for the snaggle tooth of his left incisor. He sat on the dusty bed and took off his shoes and socks, his feet even…

Human.

He was human…


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing, singing and pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Murder, dead body handling, prostitution
> 
> Okay, a lot of research went into the Angel and Husk scene. The dancing was taken from the song's original music video along with the second video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP3wWneX108  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWiz7HldJRg
> 
> As for Mimzy's song, here's the video that made me fall in love with it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33rLP9aYzis

Angel was pushed against the wall, his hands (only two!) pinned next to his head as Husk kissed him. Angel moaned at the stubble that scratched his neck as he bit his neck.

“H-Husky!”

“You know damn well that’s not me right now!” He growled.

“Leon~!” He moaned.

“Fuck…Toni…” He moaned as he cupped his ass and squeezed. “God, you feel exactly how you did back then!”

“Leon, Leon!” He mewled back, bucking up as the older man dug a hand under his shirt, thumbs rubbing over his nipples.

“Oh, fuck!” He yelled. “Yes, Leon! Daddy, please!”

“Um…you want us to give y’all a minute?” A voice asked.

Husk and Angel moved away from each other as Millie stared at them, Moxxie coming in through the window with a few more bodies.

She cleared her throat and put her hands up excitedly.

“You know y’all can’t be seen on camera?” Millie joked. “Neither can we…this time.”

“What?” Moxxie asked.

“Yeah, Rosie put a ward on us. We’re invisible to technology while our window is open. Same with those two.” She said. “At midnight, it’s curtains and we gotta head back. Humans will cause an uproar if they see two demons and a pair of imps.”

“Neat!” Angel answered. “But don’t worry, Toots, we got this.”

Husk took out a pocket watch.

“Fuck.” Husk panted. “T—Angel. We only have a little under four hours. We gotta get moving.”

“Yeah.” Angel said and swallowed sheepishly. “Gotta…gotta go.”

He stood up and plucked his pants. “Just wish I could get comf—whoa!”

His suit suddenly shifted and formed into something like his regular outfit, tight back mini shorts, sheer white button up and his pink and white striped blazer and bowtie. He grinned and he was in garter belts and thigh length high heeled boots.

Husk stared in awe.

“Like what ya see?” Angel teased and Husk turned away with a growl.

Husk closed his eyes, his clothing shifting to fit his form, and a red bowtie added to his ensemble.

“Come on.” He huffed. “Lead the way.”

Angel smiled and followed him.

“Things are so different looking. It’s…a little cleaner?” He said and looked around the slum like.

“Stay close to me. We have one shot for this, Angel. I really…I really want to get everything back.” Husk said.

“We might need some money tho…” Angel mused.

He grinned when he noticed some girls on the streets, laughing and smoking.

“Hey, uh, let me walk alone a bit.” He said and gave him the walkie. “Call the imps.”

Husk pressed the button and gave the imps their location from the old motel.

He leaned against a wall, lighting a cigarette as Angel strutted down the street, a jittery looking man walking to him and talking. Angel giggled and led him down an alley, then came out a few minutes later, counting some bills before stuffing them in his blazer.

Husk watched as Angel led about five more men to their doom in the span of twenty minutes.

Angel then walked past the women and talked to them, chatting and laughing before handing them a roll of money and a stack of cards and blowing a kiss as he walked to Husk.

“I got us about 350. What the fuck is with this weird ass blue line?” Angel asked, staring at the bill.

“Eh, something useful, I guess. What’d you give ‘em?” He asked as they started walking toward a staircase leading downwards, seeing the two women walk up the street.

“Everything else, a stack of money, cards and shit. I told them to get outta here. They said they could pull money from the cards and get outta of the city.” He said.

“Shoulda let the imps get ‘em.” Husk said.

“Call it the red light honor. I know a poor soul when I see ‘em.” Angel said. “Now come on. It’s not too far if we can get a subway pass. The girls told me we can buy them with a few bucks.”

Husk followed him as he led him deeper into a subway station, the blonde paying for two passes and asking directions.

They got on the on the subway, Angel attracting looks as he walked in.

Husk sat on the hard plastic seat as Angel stayed standing. The subway shuttered and moved, Angel losing his balance and falling into Husk’s lap. The older man slid him in the seat beside him, putting an arm protectively around his waist.

“Ya know, I never asked…what happened after that night?” Angel asked.

“I was in a fucking asylum.” Husk said. “My hand had to be amputated because Alastor’s mark burned down to the bone. Looked a lot like how my…my other hand looks.”

“Fuck…” Angel whispered.

“And then on top of that, I got nothing when I’m released, just a bus ticket and few hundred dollars and my tags.”

Angel leaned against him as he continued.

“I got to Vegas and got some more money cheating at cards. Then I just…drifted through life in a drunken haze. I didn’t want to feel…anything.” He said. “There was no use living like a real person if…if you were gone.”

Angel blushed and Husk chuckled, hugging him closer.

“Husk—”

The announcer called out the stop and Angel stood.

“Ready?” He asked, holding out a hand.

Husk took it.

*

Husk wasn’t a fan.

The club had let them in with a $80 entrance fee each, bullshit if you asked him. And now they were in something that looked like a combination of Alastor’s lobby and Rosie’s big band stage. The bar wrapped around a corner, four men manning it, along with a busty woman dressed like a flapper. There was no band, just a man with dark blond hair styled into a pompadour with an undercut and a handlebar mustache at a large podium with a laptop computer on it.

This wasn’t like back then. This was a bunch of drunk rich kids playing dress up.

“Are you serious?!” A woman with black lipstick and tattoos up her arms asked loudly next to him.

“They have a bunch of artifacts from the 40’s and 50’s here!” She told her friend. “They’re gonna display them in like, an hour! I heard they have stuff from the Jones massacre, the Allegri family, old snuff shootings and even something from the Bayou Butcher!”

“Oh my god! That’s so cool!” Her friend yelled and Husk took out the walkie, trying to communicate the address.

“Yeah. An hour.” He said. “Yeah, we’ll stay put.”

“So?” Angel asked as they found an unused corner.

“They’ll be here when they bring out the display. We just gotta lock the doors.” He growled. “Shit, we do got three hours here...”

“Til then?” Angel asked. “Wanna dance?”

Husk huffed, noticing he was one of the few older people in the club, most of the other older men with much younger partners on their laps doing…fuck, in public?

What kind of club was this?!

“Husky?”

“Yeah, sure, let’s dance.” He said and Angel pulled him along.

Angel led him to an unoccupied corner as a new song, dodging errant kicks and unskilled lifts.

He knew the song well enough. He had heard it before from Vaggie’s phone when she was working. A blend of electric music and jazz like at Rosie’s party.

The scatting had him tapping his foot as Husk took his hands.

“Still remember how to dance old man?” He teased.

Husk moved his feet in sync with Angel’s, gyrating his hips side to side like he was still a young man.

“Come on, all that modern dancing got ya forgetting east coast swing?” He teased Angel.

Angel laughed as Husk placed a hand on his back, he holding the older man’s shoulder and clamping his free hand with Husk’s, spinning around to the beat before dancing side by side, hands still clasped as they kicked and stepped in unison to the unfamiliar song.

They kicked higher, eyes never leaving each other as they came apart and together. Crossing legs over the other, twisting, kicking, touching the ground. Angel had never felt so alive and…and free.

Free to dance with his past lover, free to dance as he wanted, free to be himself.

The beat dropped into a repetitive synth, Angel deciding to tease Husk by pulling him closer and wrapping a long leg around his hips as the older man kept moving his feet and in turn surprised Angel by literally swinging him around and planting him back on both feet.

The song slowed and Angel laughed as was pulled close and they spun slowly, Husk dipping Angel again to kiss him softly, the singer crooning ‘just let go~’.

Angel was surprised to hear claps around them, several people clapping at their performance. It made him feel a little bad for what would happen next.

“Few more rounds?” He asked Husk, who smirked in response.

*

Alastor was on edge.

Very much so by how loud the static had gotten throughout the entirety of the first floor.

He watched the portal as bodies fell through, Rosie’s girls collecting them and making sure they were free of bullets before taking the clothes and belongings off them to shave them and wrap them in plastic to be transported.

Rosie turned another page.

“These Imps are good at their jobs.” She said. “Mostly strangulation, head trauma and suffocation to keep the blood contained.”

Alastor didn’t answer.

“My friend, you confided in me after your massacre the day you fell.” She reminded him. “Please do relax and realize that soon, your work will have come into fruition.”

“I gave up many times before.” He said, voice very tinny, as if he were an old radio on its last legs. “And I fear I may go mad again.”

“If it fails will you tell her?”

“I don’t know if It will hurt her.” He said. “Every time she tries to remember…”

“Not to mention that her head could explode like many before her.” Rosie murmured.

“Don’t you ever wish to remember the past?”

“Heavens no. I have a fine life down here. I don’t need anything else.” She said with a polite grin.

“Hm…” He hummed.

“I think you should come clean. Brief.” She said. “And a least try to court her all over again. The past is the past and we can let it live as it was. And continue on. You are not who you were. SO be Alastor now and just start all over again. It’s obvious she still likes your company.”

Alastor nodded, the static dying and the girls sighing in relief.

He looked towards Grayson and walked to him.

“I think our deal will be completed regardless of if the mission succeeds.” He said and snapped his fingers.

Grayson blinked and gasped when his phone rang.

“Um, excuse me.” He said and put his tray down, answering the phone to excited shouting.

“What was the deal?” Rosie asked.

“Are you…all three of them?!” Grayson asked with a smile.

“Children can’t stay children forever.” Alastor said as Grayson looked at a photo and cried happy tears. “Little comforts in hell can go a long way.”

He then disappeared and reappeared in the music room, Mimzy alone.

“Where is our dear Charlie?”

“Oh, she and Vaggie went up to the balcony to have some alone time.” She said. “So it’s just me.”

“Still the best company there is.”

“Oh, stop you~” She giggled and Alastor swallowed.

“Mimzy.” He said. “I want to confess something to you.”

“What’s wrong?” She asked, and he sat next to her.

“I fancy you.” He said. “A lot. Every song and dance I watch you preform. Every kind gesture and brutal act…I’ve fallen in love.”

“Alastor…I…” She looked up at him and he saw a spark of…something.

“I just wanted to let you know.” He said and he stood.

“Wait…” She said.

He saw her blink.

“Something is in my head. And I can’t…say it.” She said, clutching her hair.

Alastor turned to the instruments, sitting at the piano.

“Perhaps I can help a little.” He said softly, playing a few notes into a tune.

Mimzy closed her eyes, hands coming to her chest. “I know this…I know this song…”

“Sing, my dear.” He said, a note of desperation in his voice.

She let whatever was building inside go.

 _“Someday he’ll come along…The man I love. He’ll be tall and strong…The man I love. And when he comes my way, I’ll do my best to make him stay…”_ She sang, the silhouette of said man coming into form in her head, walking towards her.

 _“He’ll look at me and smile…. I’ll understand. Then in a little while…he’ll take my hand…”_ She imagined the lightly freckled hand taking hers. _“And though it seems absurd…I know we both wont…say a word~”_

 _“Maybe you’ll meet him Sunday…”_ Alastor suddenly sang “ _Maybe Monday…maybe not.”_

 _“Still I’m sure to meet him, one day…”_ Mimzy continued. _“Maybe Tuesday…will be my good news day…”_

 _“He’ll build a little home. Just for two.”_ Alastor sang.

_“From which I’ll never roam. Who would?”_

_“Not you.”_ Alastor chuckled.

 _“All else above…”_ She sang with a blissful smile. _“I’m waiting for…the man I love…”_

 _“Waiting for the man…”_ They sang together.

 _“The man…”_ She crooned.

 _“You…”_ Alastor sang, his permeant grin falling.

_“Love~”_

She held out the note as Alastor finished the song.

She gasped and noticed her vision was blurry.

“What…What was that?” She asked.

“Mimzy…I swear on Lucifer I will tell you. Rest for now.” He said, his lips relaxed for the first time in centuries and disappeared.

Mimzy shivered and shut her eyes.

And something...came back...

She was with her man at the theater, listening to two singers croon that very song, but their eyes were on each other and she felt his hand squeeze around hers. She knew everything he said, without uttering a word.

She felt full and whole when his mouth split in a grin. She knew she’s love him despite their many sins. She kissed him over and over until they decided to leave.

And they returned to their house and laid together, still touching. Still gazing at each other. 

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, no tin or echo to his voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book is found, and Valentino ambushes Angel, Husk and the Imps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: violence, murder, threats of rape, gore, body mutilation and sexual content
> 
> This was cathartic

Angel panted as they sat at the bar, sipping their drinks and leaning against each other. Angel kissed Husk’s cheek and frowned.

“What?” The other asked.

“I miss your fur.” He said.

Husk chuckled and looked at his watch.

“Alright, Legs. Time to lock it down.”

“You got it, Husky.” He said and stood up.

Husk went to the front doors, locking the doors and sliding in the top locks. He noticed Angel coming out of the women’s bathroom, winking at Husk before going into the men’s.

Husk hummed. He had forgotten about windows.

Once the doors were locked, they noticed many people were going towards the front, as a man in a nice suit and expensive looking watch took a mic. A large case was wheeled in behind him.

“Alright, alright everybody!” He called and the club cheered. “You guys wanna see some stuff from a fucked up time?!”

Husk made a face as Angel scoffed.

“Well, let’s start with—” A heavy paint can fell on his head, his neck snapping as he fell.

Screams erupted and Angel grabbed a heavy beer glass and smashed it against a bouncer’s head as two flashes of red and black moved through the crowd, blood erupting as heads were smashed and necks broken.

“Angel!” Husk yelled as the taller man smashed a man’s head against the counter. “The case!”

Angel nodded, pushing past people trying to escape. He got to the case and took a look.

He saw several items including something familiar.

Using a broken table leg, he smashed the case and grabbed the book, along with a pair of brass knuckles.

“Arackniss is gonna be happy to you again.” He said, slipping them on and punching another bouncer in the side of his head, watching him go down.

Angel ducked behind the case and was joined by Husk. Husk stared at the book in shock.

“I can’t believe it!” He yelled and pulled Angel into a kiss.

Angel blushed and noticed Husk was getting scruffier.

“Midnight?” He asked as his blond hair lightened to white.

“You’ve looked worse.” Husk muttered and Angel chuckled.

They both peeked over the case to see all the people dead and Millie and Moxxie panting in the middle.

“Holy shit” Angel said.

“We gotta go. Now.” Husk said.

“I’ll have to get a portal right here.” Millie said and started drawing as Husk helped Moxxie drag the bodies into a pile.

Soon a portal opened and Millie ran in.

Husk looked at Angel with all the emotion he could muster.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Angel nodded and they walked through—

And screamed as a bullet tore through his lower leg.

“Get down!” Millie yelled from behind a dumpster.

Angel ducked and waited close to the portal.

“Forget the girl, get the spider!” A voice yelled.

Angel clutched the book and stood up as two goons charged. The portal rippled and he shoved Husk to the ground and to Millie and threw Moxxie like a sack, following into cover.

“What the actual fuck?!” Angel yelled, wincing at his leg.

Husk gasped and took his hands.

“Let me see it.” Millie said, unzipping his boot.

“No!” Angel yelled.

“Listen to me, Sweetie!” She yelled. “We gotta clean the wound. You may heal, but infection is a bitch. I’d rather have you walking with a bandage than limping more than we need.”

“Here. Let me.” Moxxie said as took her spot.

Millie took out her gun and returned fire, riddling the bigger of their two attackers with bullets and cursing when she couldn’t get the other one.

“Arrrgh! I need some height!” She hissed.

Husk was watching Angel lose his boot and stocking, the spider closing his eyes as Moxxie exposed his foot. He squeezed his hand and trembled, looking at Husk in fear.

“Don’t. Don’t go.” He said.

“I gotta help them, Angel.” He said and turned to Millie, flapping his wings.

She smiled and nodded as he grabbed her arm.

“Going up!” He yelled and flapped his wings, Millie turning and shooting at the man and his reinforcements.

He grabbed her around her stomach, and she took out a second gun, shooting expertly and seeing several bodies thud down. Bullets whizzed around them and Husk shouted when his left wing was hit at the joint, both of them falling slightly back behind the dumpster.

“Fuck me!” He yelled in pain.

Angel stayed silent, peeking over the side and trembling hard.

The bullets stopped.

“Angelcakes.” A voice called. “Come on. Haven’t you caused enough trouble?”

Angel shuttered and hugged the book close. Husk pulled him into his lap.

“Look what you’ve done. Look how many people are angry at you.”

“I didn’t do nothin’.” Angel said and Moxxie loaded his gun, hearing steps get closer.

“I’m getting fucking tired of your bad attitude.” Valentino growled. “So get over here or I’ll make sure your kitty suffers before I put him down…”

“No!” Angel yelled and Husk wrapped his wing around him, Millie and Moxxie raising their guns.

“I said I’m getting tired of you!” Valentino yelled as he aimed a silver bolt at them from his cross bow.

“And I’m getting fucking tired of your face!” A voice yelled and Valentino shouted, a bullet embedded in his shoulder, the crossbow falling. Millie grabbed it and locked it, tossing it behind them.

Blitzo stood on the rooftop, horns decorated with his consort jewelry and Loona next to him, holding a grey and black custom sniper rifle, choker glowing as she and her father trained their guns on Valentino.

“A fucking imp?” The pimp snarled.

“Okay, I.M.P!” Blitz yelled. “Take out the extras and leave this piece of shit to me.”

“On it!” Moxxie, Millie and Loona yelled.

“Keep it elevated.” Moxxie said before jumping over the dumpster.

“Husky…” Angel said.

“I won’t let him get you.” He whispered. “Stay here.”

“Baby, no!” He yelled, but Husk moved away.

Husk stretched his wing. It hurt like hell, but he could still use it.

He flapped hard and used the hight to bring his claws down, swiping Valentino’s arm as he aimed a gun at Blitzo. Valentino turned and tried to shoot Husk, but bullets rained on him from the rooftop.

Husk swiped over Valentino again, cursing when they got stuck in his hat, taking it with them. He then punched Valentino with it, disappointed it softened the blow slightly. He swiped over Valentino’s left eye, leaving shallow scratches as the moth expertly maneuvered around him to punch him in the throat, making him wheeze and fold his body to try and relax his body out of the shock.

Angel whimpered and yelled, then heard metal scraping, looking to his side to see Arackniss’ brass knuckles were gone and replaced with a sawed off shotgun. One he remembered using when he was alive.

“Stop cowerin’ Fucker. Stop wastin’ yer fuckin’ potential and show that pussy peddler what an Allegri can do.” A hiss sounded softly.

The shadows to his left shifted, and he saw specks of yellow moving down the alley, as if they’d never been there.

Angel grabbed the gun and pumped, loading it.

He wouldn’t be scared anymore.

He had so much to live for.

Valentino kicked Husk down and aimed the gun between his eyes.

“You stupid motherfucker…”

“Made you look like an ass though. So not as stupid.” Husk chuckled through his bloody nose and broken teeth. “How’s it feel to be dumped and made to look like a pathetic piece of poorly package horseshit?”

The moth growled.

“Die, Pussy!” Valentino yelled and Husk shut his eyes, hearing two gunshots.

Valentino let out a bloodcurdling scream and Husk felt blood on his fur.

He looked up to see Valentino clutching his face…or what was left.

One shot had gone through his upper teeth, chipping them into small shards, the second blowing away what teeth were left along with his lower jaw, his tongue lolling like an over bloated worm. The moth clutched the gaping wound and stumbled back.

He yelled, but Husk couldn’t understand him, and he saw Angel standing, holding up a still smoking shotgun and Blitzo next to him his own pistol smoking. It seems they had both fired, combining the bullets into a one-two punch that ripped Valentino’s face apart.

Valentino hyperventilated in rage and drew up his gun. His hand suddenly took an odd texture and Husk realized it had turned to stone. Valentino made a confused noise before it was shot off by Loona, the stump of his wrist spraying blood.

“How dare you.” A smooth voice hissed. “How dare you raise a weapon to my Blitzy.”

“And my subordinates.” A familiar voice whispered, Alastor standing behind Husk.

Stolas landed beside Blitz, Loona on his back, stepping down. He looked at his adopted daughter.

“My dear, I don’t think you’re finished.” He said and she smirked, raising her gun.

Angel fired again, Valentino’s left leg blown clean off from the calf down, making him fall to his back. Lonna fired and Angel felt a sick satisfaction at what was blown off and eaten by a random creature hiding in the alley.

Alastor’s hand glowed red and he placed it over the horrified Valentino’s face, making the moth scream again. There was a smell of burning flesh.

When he pulled away, Valentino’s face was…mutilated.

His lower jaw, all his teeth were gone, his tongue dead and hanging out of the poorly knit together skin. He also noticed his wrists, ankle and groin were cauterized, the skin having no chance of morphing back into his original hellform.

“There. Now you will forever look like this. No healing will ever put you back together.” Alastor grinned. “Perfect for a stripped overlord.”

“Ha! Your mouth looks like an asshole. Which is fitting considering all the shit you talked!” Blitzo yelled triumphantly.

“Look at you. No power, no influence, no face.” Alastor said. “Next time you show yourself to my subordinates…I will personally snuff you from existence.”

“It’s a promise.” Stolas agreed.

Valentino scrambled up and limped away, a powerful sinner now at the bottom of the food chain forever.

Angel dropped to his knees and Husk ran to him, taking him in his arms.

“I’m suckin’ your dick tonight!” He said to Husk, shocking the other into silence. “No if ands or buts, I am gonna rock your fuckin’ world!”

Moxxie rolled his eyes and looked at Blitzo. “Sir, is Loona okay out here?”

“Parental supervision.” Blitzo said with a shrug.

“Oh, Blitzy, you were fantastic!” Stolas praised as he scooped up the Imp and started peppering his face in kisses.

Blitzo pushed his face away and jumped out of his arms.

“Save it for the bed, bitch, I got work to do.”

“I indeed will, Blitzy. Call me so I can have the bath drawn. Which bubble bath do you want?”

"...sugared almond.” Blitzo said, a small blush on his face when his team smiled at him. “Come on, team, let’s get these stiffs to the meat caravan!”

Angel held Husk close as a shadow draped over them.

Alastor stood before the two, silent and still.

Angel reached into his fluff and stood with Husk’s help. He pulled out the book and held it to the overlord.

“We got it.” Husk said and Alastor ginned wider.

*

Husk hissed when he landed on his wing, the bandage still fresh.

“Angel…” He moaned and Angel rubbed between his legs, coaxing his member to slowly unsheathed itself.

“What the fuck?!” Angel yelled when he saw the barbs along Husk’s cock.

He touched one, finding it was soft, not hard and needle like.

“Stop staring—” He shouted when Angel took it down his throat.

He moaned and grabbed Angel’s hair.

“Fuck, how are you doing that with just your tongue?!” He asked, trying to keep his eyes open from the onslaught of sensations.

Angel hummed and Husk dug his claws into the bed as he came down Angel’s throat.

“Mm, been a while?” Angel teased as Husk panted and slowly relaxed.

“Well, my boyfriend was killed off when I got back from war and I refused to fuck anyone but him, so yeah.” Husk said.

Angel stuttered, and Husk took the opportunity to push him on his back and stroke over his stocking clad legs. He plucked at them and Angel gasped.

“Don’t…”

“Angel…” He whispered and Angel sighed and nodded.

Husk took off the stockings, finding Angel’s feet were much like a tarantula’s; a small flat hoof shaped foot, pink in color like they had been dipped in dye, with a large smooth pink pad under and two toes with small hooks hidden in the fur.

“Angel.” Husk said and the spider looked away.

He chuckled and lifted a foot, kissing the pad softly. “They look like kitten feet, minus some toes.”

“Uh, what?” Angel asked, sitting up.

“I’m saying they’re cute.” He said.

“No their not, they’re…they’re…” He looked at them perched on Husk’s lap. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Husk said and pushed him back down.

“You’re a fuckin freak.”

“Look who’s talking.” Husk teased and kissed from his ankle up his legs.

Angel threw his head back when Husk’s tongue found its way into him.

His tongue was rough, but oh fuck, it felt unlike anything Angel had ever experienced. His back arched and he whined.

“Fuck, Daddy!” He moaned and Husk growled, his cock hard and ready to go again.

“Keep on with that, Baby.” He said and slid his cock over Angel’s slick hole.

“Please, Daddy!” He moaned.

Husk plunged in and Angel’s back arched, husk’s hands moving to his slim waist and holding tight when he pulled out and thrust back in.

“Fuck, yes! Harder!” Angel moaned.

Husk grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders, feeling the knees bend and wrap around his neck, the pads of Angel’s feet resting against the bottom of his shoulder blades. He leaned down and kissed Angel, the spider wrapping his arms around him.

“Husk…Husk, I feel weird!” He yelled. “Husk I’m scared!”

Husk could feel it too. An odd rush of adrenaline and fear and pain all swirling and seeming to get smaller and smaller until something else was left.

It hit him like a brick. His coloring brightened the littlest bit, his body burned, and his heart was going a mile a minute. Wait…heart?

He looked down at Angel, who was looking up at him like he was born a new.

“Husky…” He whispered and it coiled around his heart and soothed it like a balm.

“Angel…” He whispered back and Angel sobbed.

“Do you feel it?” He asked.

“Fuck…it’s amazing!” He said.

“K-Keep going.”

Husk thrust in and Angel moaned, louder and with more emotion.

“Husky! Yes!” He cried and Husk bit into his neck.

“Fuck, Angel…” He moaned into his ear. “I love you.”

And Angel clutched him tighter in every way, taking everything Husk gave him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally returns to Mimzy, Angel adjusts to life as it changes for better and worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Reference to PTSD, rape and violence (mostly related to Valentino)
> 
> And we're done! I may write one shots from this story line, but for now, I'm so glad you guys were with me til the end. 
> 
> Please check out my tumblr to stay up to date or chat and I'll see you really soon! 
> 
> Stay Sweet!

“Good evening! I’m Katie Killjoy!”

“And I’m Tom Trench!”

“Since the fall of Valentino, Porn Industries have flourish under their new leader and newest overlord, Cherri Bomb!” Katie said. “Movies and magazines are being bought at such a rate, many Pentagram City citizens are still reeling from financial strain, isn’t that right Tom?”

The male new caster ducked his head. “Uh, y-yes. Erm. In other news, Celebrity gossip has shown that things are getting serious between multimedia tycoon Vox and rising overlord Sir Pentious!”

“That’s right, Tom. As of a post by Overlord Velvet, both are on bedsharing terms—"

Vaggie shut off the TV and threw the remote on the sofa.

“It’s been two days.” She said and sat next to Charlie. “And no news.”

“I’m sure Alastor is fine.”

“I’m oddly happier if I know where he is.” She said.

Mimzy sat in the corner, sipping strawberry milk as Niffty talked a mile a minute to a new guest, a young inventor named Baxter. He had said he was sent by Alastor in exchange for a favor.

She was writing in a notebook on ways to update her club since now she was gaining an influx of ex-entertainers from the porn industry. Many had already found themselves in love with her hell hounds. She herself wondered if she should try taking deals. A small time overlord, perhaps.

Charlie and Angel were going to walk her back to her club, but Angel was at the studio.

She sighed when Baxter screeched at Niffty not to touch him, only for her to giggle and offer him a plate of cookies, which he reluctantly allowed to be shared with her.

The door slammed open and Angel strut in.

“Okay, I’m back from shop—I mean work!” He yelled. “And guess who I ran into?”

Everyone gasped when Alastor walked in, Rosie behind him along with a familiar young woman.

“Alastor!” Vaggie shouted.

“Vi?” Husk yelled.

The young woman had the little girl’s features, her hair now cut short with the snake skull in her hair on a bow and now dressed in a short dress. She looked about the age of eighteen.

“Mmhm! Alastor promised Daddy he would age us up so we could live as adults for eternity!” She said excitedly.

“I’ve been closing deals the last few days.” Alastor said. “One must build power and connections in these wildly changing times.”

He looked at Husk and held out a hand. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re still a fucking asshole.” Husk said and shook it.

Alastor looked at Mimzy and walked to her, the demoness standing to meet him.

“Well?!” She asked, looking angry.

Alastor took out a book.

“When I was living…I found myself a woman. Who was fierce and deadly. She was also sweet, beautiful and the love of my life. She got along with my mother, wasn’t bothered by my…” He glanced at Angel, who nodded. “Asexuality.”

He opened the old book, the cover creaking.

“But she wanted to dance and sing on stage, like the folks we would go watch. So, I let her go…” He said and held it out to her. “I gave her this when she left, not knowing she would die soon after.”

Mimzy took the book and read the note written inside. She gasped softly when an old yellowed picture fell out. It was of a couple.

The man was…him! Freckled hands and dark hair she knew shined red in the sunlight. He had a wide smile, small glasses on a chain she had gotten him for Christmas. He was tall and lean, hugging the woman close, a short, plump thing with a bob of blond hair and big eyes.

“This is me…” She whispered. “I’m…My name was…Mabel…”

She gasped and clutched the photo as memories flooded her.

_“Mabel, Baby.” Alastor said as he pulled her close one night after dinner. “I was thinking…should we just get hitched?”_

_“That was horribly unromantic!” She scoffed and pushed him away, sitting back down._

_“I’m serious. We should do it. Get married, have a kid or three!” He said, kneeling on a knee before her chair. “You and me, Mabel!”_

_“I don’t know…” She said but looked up. “I mean. I love you, Al. With all my heart, but…”_

_“You have a dream.” He said with a smile._

_“I do.” She said and looked away._

_Alastor cupped her cheek, brushing a thumb with a chipped nail over it. He smiled._

_“Do it.” He said firmly._

_“What?”_

_“Go live your dream, Mabel!” He said, taking her hands. “I’ll be here waiting when you make it big!”_

_“If, I make it big.”_

_“No, when!” He said and she giggled. “And when you come back, you and me.”_

_“And baby will make three!” She said with a smile. “But…”_

_“I’m sure as sugar, so don’t you ask!” He said._

_“Okay…” She said, chest heaving as she took a few excited breaths. “I’m gonna do it! I’m going to New York!”_

_“But Bob, you heard me! I’m the best singer you got here! Please, I need this!” She had begged in that dingy room where try outs were._

_“I can’t help ya, kid. Lose some pounds and maybe we can talk.”_

_“Bob, maybe we should let her try—” A woman…Audrey tried to help her._

_“I’m the man with the money. So both of ya’s shut the hell up. Get outta here, Mabel!”_

_No, it couldn’t have been for nothing! She couldn’t have left the best thing that ever happened to her and not gotten what she needed._

_No…NO!_

_“No, I…I don’t got nothing left! All I got is the clothes on my back and a ratty purse. I left everything behind to get big and dammit, I won’t waste all that! I’m gettin’ that part!”_

_And she took out a snub nose gun. And shot Bob._

_Audrey screamed and Mabel realized her anger had sunk it’s claws in her again._

_“I’m sorry, Baby…” She whispered as someone called for the police._

_If they took her, maybe they would follow her to Alastor, and he would be caught too._

_No, this was her mess…_

_She clocked the gun and put it to her heart, closing her eyes._

_And she was gonna clean it._

_BANG_

Mimzy screamed and stood, dropping the book.

She was shaking all over.

Alastor looked down at her and she quietly walked to the room she had been staying in, ignoring the others calling her name as Alastor spoke to them softly.

She sat on the bed for a moment and Alastor was suddenly there, silent and still like a tower, his shadow curling around him with a worried frown.

He walked to her, his shoes clicking as he kneeled before her. She looked at his hands when he took hers, still not uttering a sound.

She in turn took one of his and tugged off his glove, seeing chipped nails and black dirt under the edges. Her purse was still on the bed and she took out a file, nail clippers, a wooden orange stick and a handkerchief. She started to clean his nails in silence, he allowing her to. Once she was done with one hand, she held her own out for the other.

He hesitated.

“Oh, stop it. You always hated how the file felt. But your going to split your nail down one of these days. And stop chewing them!” She scolded.

Alastor looked up at her, his grin wobbling in the corners as she continued with his other hand. As she finished, he stared up at her, like she was his Madonna, his grand deity. Tears fell down his cheeks as her soft hands cupped his face, the corners of his grin wobbling.

“I’m sorry you waited so long.” She said, sniffing.

He lunged forward and hugged her tight to him, lips crashing into hers as he kissed her, salt mingling with her sweetness and the bitter tang of blood forever on his tongue. He pulled away, her lips continuing to kiss every inch she could get to.

“I love you.” He nearly whined. “I love you, Mimzy.”

“Al, I love you too, Baby.” She whispered.

“Are you able to…?”

She noticed his flush and smiled. “Go ahead.”

He pulled her dress and she slid out of it, he making his clothes disappear with a snap. He was shocked at how much he wanted to make love to his Mimzy. She moaned as he spread her legs and licked. He remembered just how she liked it.

Mimzy nearly screamed as he dragged his pointed teeth over her clit, gently scraping and driving her mad.

He sat up and crawled over her. She smiled up to him and he found an idea Angel had teased him about.

“My dear, I have found something…er, interesting when it comes to our bedroom activities.” He said.

“Oh?” She asked and gasped when he summoned tentacles.

She looked around at the writhing appendages and covered her mouth as she thought of all the possibilities. But not right now. Right now, she needed her old Alastor before she could explore the new one.

“Okay, color me curious for another time.” She said, reaching down to stroke his erection. “Come here, Baby.”

He shivered as she stoked him, precum dripping down. She sat him back and he blushed at seeing her crouch over his lap. She sunk down onto him, leaning her head back. It felt like home. Alastor grabbed her thighs, squeezing the fat around them and moaning as she rolled her hips. He hugged her close, his own lifting with each of her thrusts.

She moaned and whined his name.

“Alastor…honey…” She warned and he turned her over, thrusting into her as she clutched his hair.

He bit her shoulders and neck, drawing blood and she screamed, her nails digging into his own flesh. It felt like the honey warm memories he had, but now they could enjoy it to the fullest. He snarled and bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder as he came, feeling her flutter around him as she joined him on that stinging high.

He mourned that they couldn’t have children as he filled her, her cries feeding him.

“Oh…Alastor…” She moaned as she pulled him to her, fading into exhaustion.

He kissed her again, and again until breathless. He curled around her, warm and sated after so, so long.

And for the first time in nearly a century, he fell asleep and dreamed of them and his mother cooing over a baby with her blond hair and his freckles.

*

Angel sighed happily as he shot someone in the head.

“Jeez, Angie, get your head outta the clouds!” Cherri yelled, trying to expand her growing empire since the Cleansing. “What did you do the whole Cleansing Night?”

“Get dicked down by my boyfriend, duh!” He said with a grin. “He was like an animal!”

“Ugh, that’s all Vox and Edgelord McTwoDicks did.” She huffed.

“Wait, Pen’s got two dicks?” He asked, shooting another demon in the head. “Neat!”

“I’m surprised you’re not asking to fuck him.” She snarked.

“Husky takes care of me.” He said, suddenly getting a text. “Fuck, I gotta go.”

“Okay! Take one more out?” She asked, flinching when a bullet whizzed by her into another demon who had snuck up on her. “Show off!”

Angel passed a paper stand, seeing an official wedding announcement for Prince Stolas and his Imp Consort. He started thinking of presents, considering he and Blitzo had become wild drinking buddies. Last time he had been complaining that Octavia was spending more and more time with a cannibal boy and Angel had to hunt Mace down and tell him to be careful with the princess, or more so, her fathers.

Her sister was always near her, so it seemed like she would be safe no matter what, the Roths quickly forgiving Loona after she had led the parents to Valentino, allowing Jasper and Grayson to take their revenge out on him. Along with his gold tooth from his stomach when they were done.

They offered it to Angel first, but he declined. It now hung over a little shack, where many of Valentino’s enemies found him and took their own revenge after he healed back into the deformed thing he was left to be.

Angel could care less. Sure he still had nightmares, but Husk was always there to listen. So was Vaggie when he really needed her. Charlie had admitted that she had no idea what to do with their PTSD, but Husk and Angel worked through it together, Charlie trying to learn. Niffty was ever present in his life thus far when she wasn't chasing after Baxter, who fit into the family easily enough, the little spaz.

Alastor was a whole nother story.

He was gone most nights, at Mimzy’s lounge, listening to her sing, cooking her dinner and sleeping in her bed. It would be wholesome if Mimzy hadn’t started taking deals too and making them the power couple from actual hell.

He stopped by a stand to buy three new sets of guns and have them put in a case. He paid the seller a little extra so he could tell Charlie he was nice and took off toward the bus, buying a soda in the way there. The extra income was nice since he had kept most of his money from work.

And yeah, while Husk wasn’t big on him still being in porn, he was enjoying the fact that he was the only one allowed to be his co-star. After the first in their “Home Videos” series had sold out, Cherri offered him a gig. Husk had declined and ask that Angel be put on the marketing and he just get paid while the world watched him drive Angel wild.

He grinned at how possessive Husk was. But hey, it still helped pay what little bills they had.

The ride to Imp City was nice and short, and he walked the rest of the way to the grand mansion, Husk waiting at the front.

“Come on. We don’t have a lot of time.” Husk said gruffly, trying to hide his excitement. 

“You’re happy.” Angel said as they walked in and into a large room where the IMP family and a few other sinners were.

“I never though I’d be a godparent. Devilparent?.” He said as they walked to Millie and Moxxie, who were still recovering after the birth of their triplets.

Blitzo was rocking one, Loona and Stolas cooing at him from over his shoulders. Octavia was holding another, the Roth children gather around her, Jasper conversing with Moxxie and giving him tips for parenthood. The pink haired Roth father was having Millie drink lots of fluids as she in turn breast fed her smallest baby.

Angel suddenly remembered how Mimzy had first heard of Hellborns being able to get pregnant, begging Alastor to adopt a hellhound baby when they decided to have children.

Alastor, who was stock still with her dogs around him, had looked like he wanted to be burned alive instead. Despite his fear of dogs, it seemed like something he had accepted when it came to his lover.

But Angel could already see the gaggle of hellhound children. Most likely taking after Alastor.

Moxxie smiled and brought their smallest daughter to them after she was burped. “We finally decided on a name for her.”

Angel cradled her carefully. “Oh?”

“Yes, her older sister is Minnie, their brother is Morrie. This…this is Mollie.” He said.

Angel almost dropped his new god(devil?)daughter. “That’s…”

“We wanted their names to follow ours and we thought Mollie could have another person to look up to.” He said. “Since you talk about your sister so much anyway.”

Angel smiled and cradled the imp baby, brushing her white hair back. She sniffed and sneezed, Angel’s heart squeezing. He held her closer and she snuggled into his chest.

Husk wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, purring softy and causing Mollie to open her eyes and coo at them. Angel grinned down at her.

“All right kid, Auntie Angel and Uncle Husk are gonna show you a hell of a time!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic and want to message or ask me anything, please take a look at my tumblr @Ren1327 where I post sneak peeks of chapters, theories, musings and me being a random dork.
> 
> Stay Sweet, y'all.


End file.
